


Strangers

by rainbowfan4life



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-01-29 02:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12620696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowfan4life/pseuds/rainbowfan4life
Summary: Lena and Kara are soulmates and have many nightime escapades





	1. The Diner

Kara catches herself staring, in awe at the sight before her, she swears in that moment she's never seen anything more beautiful and she thanks Rao for life as she considers how lucky she is to be gazing upon the sight before her and she feels water prickling at her eyes..... until she is interupted by Maggie asking incredulously " Is little Danvers really about to cry over a Brownie Fudge Sundae?"

" No!" Kara scoffs very unconvincingly as she sniffles and pushes her glasses up. Food is something that touches Kara's heart like no other and she definitely considers it her first love. Brownie fudge sundaes were definitely in her top 5 faves. Her relationship with food was one close to her heart and considering how much of it she has to consume it might as well be.

  
"Let her live," Alex says smacking Maggie's arm playfully.  
"Thank you guys so much for this," Kara says thanking both Alex and Maggie while looking away from her desert for just a split second before grabbing a spoon and digging in hungrily.

  
"You deserve it what with all that brilliant work you've been doing at Catco, all your articles are top class," Alex leans in closer across the table to her " And let's not forget the important part you play in the success of the DEO's missions," she whispers while winking at her sister who blushes at the praise. "I'm so proud of you," she smiles reaching her hand across the booth table to grasp Karas hands encouragingly. Maggie smiles at the visual display of platonic love between the sisters. She really admires their close relationship.

  
Just then the bell of the diner they're sitting in jingles and Kara's jaw almost falls unto to the floor as a woman with her black hair and emerald green eyes walks into the diner. Kara swears she's walking in slow motion and she feels her heartbeat slow down like those cheesy rom com movies she loves so much.

"Earth to Kara!" Alex snaps her fingers in front of her sisters face wondering what it was that Kara was seeing that would take so much attention from her favourite desert. Kara blinks and every thing is back to normal speed and the beautiful stranger has now disappeared behind the door with a sign that reads 'Staff Only'. Alex peers around her shoulder to the direction Kara was staring blankly at just mere seconds ago and sees nothing out of the ordinary.

  
" You ok? " Alex asks worriedly her eyebrows knitting together as she gives Kara a once over and then proceeds to start scanning the restaurant for any threats. " Calm down sister bear," Maggie says pulling Alex's face back towards their booth and making Alex calm down. "Its nothing," Kara says way too quickly a slight blush climbing up her neck as she looks down into her sundae pushing her glasses up on her nose. Alex and Maggie both start smiling with knowing looks on their faces

  
"Where did they go?" Maggie asks teasingly looking around and squinting her eyes while smirking. "Where did who go?" Kara asks swallowing nervously and eating her sundae faster while feigning innocence. "The person who has you looking like a beet right now," Alex teases her sister leaning back into her seat and folding her arms across her chest. " I dunno what you're talking about ," Kara tilts her head while knitting her eyebrows together lying very unconvincingly.

" Can I get you guys anything else? " a monotone slightly raspy voice asks. Alex and Maggie look over at the woman and shake their heads no before looking over at Kara who they know eats far beyond what is considered normal for humans in one sitting. Kara turns around behind her to where the voice came from to see the beautiful stranger now had an apron over her grey and black ensemble and her raven tresses pulled back into a ponytail exposing her superb jawline.

Kara looks up at her and feels like a deer in headlights and her tongue gets heavy in mouth she opens her mouth but nothing comes out and she looks like a gaping fish. Maggie picks up on this and the wheels start turning in her head quickly and she says to the woman whose nametag reads ' LENA ' in a fancy script.

  
" Pretty girls make her nervous," she says nonchalantly looking over at alex and communicating with her eyes so Alex does not mistake her wingmanship for shameless flirting and picks up on her plan. Kara turns back around to glare at her and giggles nervously. Alex winks at her girlfriend and pulls her phone out and types something before dropping her phone into her lap.

" Is that so?" the raven haired woman turns to Kara smiling brightly and Kara swears her heart is gonna break free from behind her ribs and fall out her chest. She looks over at Alex and Maggie who nods encouragingly at her.

" Yes, it uh... it is," she says in a small voice and she hopes the woman hears her. Maggie's phone starts ringing and she puts it to her ears and answers " Yes boss I'm on my way I just had a little detour, I'm like 5 mins away" she says to the person on the other line and Kara uses her super hearing to figure out that there is nobody there talking on the other line and Kara distinctly remembers that Maggie is supposed to be off today but before she can say anything to expose her she and Alex are exiting the booth.

"Duty calls!" Maggie's says huffing and Alex is right beside her " She's my ride!" She says hurriedly rushing her and Maggie out of the diner but not before putting down money on the table and sliding it over to Kara probably enough for her to have atleast 10 more of her fave sundaes if she wishes( because she has done that before) and keeping her promise of the treat being on her.

" Hey," Kara says nervously biting her lip and looking up at the raven haired stranger. "Lena" the stranger says holding out her hand. Kara looks at her pale skin and wonders if it feels as soft as it looks. She shakes her head quickly trying to rid herself of the thought, her blonde locks shaking slighlty, and returns the gesture and says "Kara." She realises that Lena's hands are soft yet firm and her fingertips are slightly calloused a familiar feel to her as she has musicians as friends. "Do you play?" Kara asks softly just above a whisper.

" I'm sorry..what was that?" Lena smiles leaning in closer almost making Kara choke out her next words at the unexpected gesture. "Guitar? Do you play?" She blurts out hoping she doesn't sound how she feels. She can smell the faint smell of orchids or possibly lavender definitely something floral Kara thinks using her enhanced sense of smell.

  
"Yeah I do actually!" Lena says in what sounds like excitement and it makes her voice sound raspier and Kara feels like her stomach is doing flips " oh Rao " Kara thinks to herself. "I'm in a band actually," Lena says matter of factly and Kara swears she can't get any more perfect. " Are you guys any good?" Kara asks teasingly with as much confidence as she could while this beautiful stranger smiled at her. Lena looks shocked at the blonde's new found confidence and flirty tone but recovers quickly.

"Wellllll... my band is playing at a club tonight, text me and I'll let you know the address, you can be the judge," Lena smirks winking at Kara as she scribbles her number down on a piece of napkin and slides it over to Kara.

Kara smiles the brightest smile and Lena swears she's never seen anything so bright. She notes how her heartbeat picks up as the blonde takes the napkin from her, their hands brushing lightly against one another.

" Can I have one more of these please," Kara says shyly looking down at her almost melted sundae.

  
"Sure," Lena says sweetly and leans down to whisper into Kara's ears "It's on the house." Lena swears she sees Kara shiver but shakes the thought away leaving to fulfil the blonde goddess' request.

Kara uses the time to catch her breath and shoot a text at Alex  
" How dare you guys ditch me like that,"  
"We were tryna be good wingmen ;)"  
"Can't believe you guys" she types rolling her eyes but smiling lightly at their gesture  
" Were we successful? "

Kara opens up a pic with both her sister and her gf making funny faces she chuckles slightly and shoots a text back  
"Yup" putting her phone in her pocket and ignoring it going off with a million msgs from both her sister and Maggie.

Lena returns to serve Kara her order " Enjoy," she says in a low voice waking up the butterflies in Kara's stomach before moving to serve another table. Kara is left sitting there with a blush crawling up her cheeks looking at the napkin in her hand.

Kara eats down her sundae in record time. She thinks about ordering a next one but hears police sirens in the distance and sighs making her way to an alleyway. She spins quickly changing into her suit and takes off into the sky touching her ears to turn her comm on.

"Talk to me Winn," she utters following the sound of the sirens.


	2. Room 93

" A robbery, a truck carrying technology for L Corp has been ambushed in traffic on the highway." Winn says pulling up footage of the ambush on the traffic cameras at DEO and zooming into the scene.

  
"On it!" Kara shouts while hovering above the scene and analysing the scene below. There are two men with guns standing on each side an inconspicuous looking white truck.

  
The guns are pointed at the driver and the person in the passenger side of the truck.  
There are 2 men carrying cargo out of the truck and into another white truck parked directly behind the one that's being offloaded in the middle of the street. A line of traffic is beginning to form slowly.

The police pull up beside the truck where the cargo is being relocated and as the officers get out one of the men with guns turn and shoots at one of the officers. Kara uses her super speed and lands in front of the officer who was shot at, catching the bullet between her fingers.

More shots are fired but they bounce off of her as she makes her way to the gunman stopping in front of him and staring him in the eyes before grabbing his gun and knocking him out. She uses her super speed once more to grab the gun from the other gun man and round him and the other men up placing all three in the back of a police car in a blur.

One of the officers tilts his hat at her while the other places his gun in its holster. "Thanks supergirl," he says with a smile. "Just doing my job," Kara says in an authoritative voice with her hands on her hips in her signature pose.

She realises that a crowd has formed and they are taking pictures and some are cheering. She smiles and flies off.

"Good job Supergirl, we're sending in agents now, LCorp is always working on advanced tech and in the wrong hands.... who knows what could happen."  
" Gotcha" Kara says landing on the roof of Catco and opening a door that leads to the stairwell.

  
Kara sits at the desk in her office trying to focus on ideas for new articles she wants to write but she can't get her mind off the beautiful stranger she saw earlier. She transferred the number from the piece of napkin hours ago but she can't bring herself to send a message. She's picked up her phone and typed out a message before deleting it and placing her phone back on her desk multiple times.

  
She gets off of work and heads straight to Alex's apartment. She decides to ring the bell instead of using her spare key not wanting to walk into anything crazy(she has before).

Alex answers the door dressed in sweatpants and a worn t shirt, she walks past her to find Maggie sitting on the couch bowl of popcorn in hand dressed in the same comfy fit as Alex. "Little Danvers, to what do we owe this honour!" Maggie says dramtically with animated eyes and Alex rolls her eyes smiling at her girlfriend as she walks over to the couch to join them.

" Help me!" Kara says dramatically and Maggie and Alex look at her with raised eyebrows expecting her to say more and so she does. " cute dinner girl gave me her number but I'm too nervous to message her and she's in a band and we flirted and I'm supposed to go see her play and she plays guitar and she told me to be the judge but I'm so nervous and I dunno if I can go through with it!" Kara blurts out quickly while pacing around the room anxiously.

" Was that English?" Maggie squints and places her hands under her chin in a dramatic thinking pose.

Alex glares at her and then looks back at Kara and softens " Say that again but slower and in a way we can understand," Alex says slowly nodding her head on each word so Kara can follow. Kara blows out a breath "Ok."  
She explains it just like Alex asked and Alex squeals with excitement

" You have to message her right now!" She says grabbing Kara and putting her to sit on the couch between her and Maggie. Kara pulls out her phone and goes into the chat then looks at Alex with wide eyes "what do I say," she groans. "Something simple," Maggie says nudging her shoulder. 'Hi, it's the girl from the dinner!' Kara types out quickly and sends it, throwing her phone across the coffee table and as far away from her as possible.

Maggie chuckles and goes to grab two beers from the fridge. Kara looks at Alex nervously and Alex gives her a hopeful smile. Kara's phone vibrates and her eyes go wide she grabs it quickly and opens the message 'Hey Beautiful ;)' Kara feels her heart speed up for the 100th time that day because of the stranger. She starts blushing immediately and an unexpected smile makes itself present on her face. " Damn... you've got it bad little Danvers and this is only after a few hours," Maggie points out taking a sip from her beer.

Alex nods encouragingly at Kara who sucks in a deep breath and starts typing while biting her lips ' Hey cutie, hows it going? ' before throwing her phone across the table again. 'Taking care of a work emergency, and trying to set things up for tonight...are we still on? '. Kara reads the text while chewing on her bottom lip and replies ' Send me the address and I'll see what I can do ;) ' she backspaces on the winking face before putting it back and pressing send.

Lena replies immediately after not giving Kara anytime to set her phone down again and for more nerves to kick in. Kara peers at the message through one eye and sees the address for a club called Room 93 and a picture of inside the club which was lit up with pink and turquoise neon lights. It looked totally cool, Kara thought to herself smiling as she scrolled through the pictures of the club. '

We're performing at 10,' It then it hits her that she has to get something to wear and she grabs her bag and rushes out of Alex's apartment uttering a high pitched thank you over her shoulder and before Alex or Maggie could reply their front door is slammed shut.

" You're welcome?" Maggie says raising an eyebrow while Alex just let out a sigh and shrugged her shoulders. She grabbed the remote and pressed play on their movie.

  
Kara bust through the door to her apartment heading straight into her room to her closet, she pulls open the doors and looks at all her cardigans and preppy clothes frowning slightly. This is definitely not club attire she thinks to herself, she peers at a see through container tucked away in the corner of her closet and pulls it out.

She rarely has any need for her dressier items of clothing so it makes more sense to her to have it tucked away well that is until now....

  
Kara turns the container upside down emptying the contents on her bed. Dresses, shirts, jackets jeans and other items of clothing come tumbling out. Kara looks at the items blowing at a piece of hair that has come loose from her bun as she stands contemplating what to wear. She tries on several outfits finding a ridiculous reason for not choosing each of them.

She finally decides she needs help and picks up her phone and starts typing 'Dress Code?' In Lena's chat, the woman replies just minutes after 'Casual'. Kara thinks she can definitely find something to fit that category.

  
She looks at the time and sees that its starting to get late. She hops in the shower letting the hot water run over her skin, soothing her muscles and her nerves as the steam opens up her lungs. She breathes in deeply lathering her skin in soap and running her fingers through her thick blonde hair feeling at peace for the first time since she saw the raven haired beauty at the diner and she thinks it's surreal that she's actually into her, well she assumes.....she closes her eyes as if to will those thoughts and the over thinking that comes with it away.

  
She gets out the shower, dries her hair and examines the pile of clothes on her bed. She puts her hand under her chin contemplating once more before grabbing her leather jacket with studs on it with a pair on black jeans and her vintage nirvana shirt that Eliza had gotten her when she and Alex were going through that angsty teen phase.

It goes well with the rest of her outfit and they are still one of her favourite bands right below NSYNCH of course, she and Alex went through many phases she thinks chuckling to herself.

  
She looks in her closet and pulls out a pair of combat boots she rarely wore. She pulls them on over 'lucky socks' which was a pair of socks that had puppies on them. She only saved them for special occasions and she deemed the night a special one.

She looks at herself in her full length mirror and thinks she might look a bit like her teenage self slightly, back when she used to try to fit in and followed everything Alex did, thinking it would make her normal as well but she was not normal and she likes that realises not being 'normal ' was not anything to be ashamed of.

She thinks about how much more confident she has become with her preppy style and sometimes bright colours, her and Alex were almost night and day. But in her attire for the night she doesn't feel like anyone but herself and she smiles to herself as she pulls on her glasses.

She looks at the time and realises how close to 10 it is, her blue eyes going wide. She decides there's no time to wait for a cab and decides to fly there. Kara looks at her phone and the address before taking off out her window.

  
She looks down below and hears the music pumping a song she can't quite make out the words to she lands in an alley and walks two blocks to the club, Room 93 is lit up in blue and blinking.

The faint smell of cigarettes permeates the air around the club as Kara approaches and the breeze nips at her nose and she's glad she brought a jacket not for the fact that she would've been cold but because no right minded human would be caught without a jacket with wind like this.

She adjust her glasses as she gets to the front of the line and the man at the front looks down at her stoically " Name?" He says in a booming voice that makes Kara jump slightly as she's torn away from her thoughts.

" Kara?" She says in a small unsure voice hoping her name was on the list pinned to his clipboard. He turns and whispers something to the other man beside him who stood closer in the entrance of the club and he leaves. "One moment," he says in what she thinks is his attempt at a friendly voice his features softening only slightly and if you didn't look closely you'd have missed it.

The man returned with a woman dressed in a tight red dress who gestures at Kara to follow her. She follows the woman down the hallway the music becoming louder and louder until they stop at a door that had the club's name on it on what looked like a bigger version of those tiny hotel signs that tell you what room it is. She opens it and the blonde girl is in awe.

The whole club is lit up in a purple colour lighting up all the different skin tones and the colours they wore in a way that made the place look surreal. She sees the bar near a wall and the glasses and alcohol lit up from the shelves they sit on. There were women on the dance floor, and by the bar, and sitting in booths off to the side of the club it is then suddenly Kara realises that the only men she had seen were at the two bouncers outside. It clicks in her mind that this was a girls' club and she blushes slightly at her discovery.

The woman in the tight red dress waits for Kara to come back to give her her full attention as she smiles invitingly. "Follow me," she orders in a friendly voice and leads Kara to one of the biggest booths in the club. She pulls back the white almost translucent curtain and behind the curtain is more women all extremely beautiful, some in dresses some in an ensemble similar to hers and variations of it. Kara sits as far away from them as possible not wanting to invade their space seeing as they sat close together which led her to assume that they were familiar with one another.

"If you need anything, anything at all just let me know," the woman in the red dress purs michievously at Kara touching her thigh rather suggestively Kara thinks to herself before she turns and walks away.

Kara takes her phone out texting Lena 'I'm here!" She types out quickly. 'Heading on stage now, try not to fangirl too hard ;)' Lena texts back quickly and minutes later Kara sees the  thick black curtains on the stage pulling back to reveal the girl she had been thinking about almost day. Lena is wearing a plain white t shirt with a leather jacket, leather pants and boots, she has a dark red shade of lipstick on with eyeliner that made her eyes pop. Her black tresses cascaded down her shoulders and a red electric guitar draped across her frame.

Kara looks at the girl, biting her lips, as she didn't think the woman could look anymore beautiful but yet here she was disobeying all laws of logic and destroying Kara's resolve in the process. She strums her guitar testing out the sound and Kara swears that she feels the music coming from the instrument throughout her whole being.

" Goodnight everyone" Lena says in a deep sultry voice erupting cheers from the crowd and making Kara shiver.

"I'm Lee, this is Lucy on the drums, Sami on the bass guitar and Jess on the keyboard and we are..." She pauses and Lucy does a drumroll " The Morganas!" She yells with a strum of her guitar and the crowd erupts into cheers.

  
Lena starts singing the first song and Kara swears that she's never heard a voice more beautiful. Lena's tone is smooth and it reminds Kara of silk the way it wraps around her and she feels engulfed. At some points during their set Lena looks over and sees Kara standing over at the booth her band was given and she feels her heart speed up aa she observes the goddess swaying to her music.

Lena swears that she's never known beauty before now. She locks eyes with Kara for a moment and she thinks to herself that she knows exactly what drowning feels like and that if she was right she'd hurt anyone that dare to save her. The girl smiles at her the smile that Lena swears is sunshine and singer decides it best she look away so as to avoid her heart falling out her chest and making a big scene.

  
The crowd is very receptive to the band and a few bras make it unto the stage, Lena makes a show of draping them over her band members and her mic stand.

  
Kara looks at her and the twinkle in her eyes when she sings and Kara feels like she could stare at those green eyes forever, how fitting she thinks, that they're the colour of her weakness. She chuckles at the irony.

  
The Morganas perform atleast 3 encores for the smitten crowd and then start packing up their equipment.

  
Kara sits at the booth drinking alcohol which won't affect her but she's trying to keep up appearances and it is an appropriate prop.

" Is it a yes from you?" Lena's slightly raspy voice comes from the left of the booth. "Definitely" Kara resoonded smiling brightly. Lena leans in to hug Kara and her floral scent mixed with the faint smell of cigarette smoke is dizzying to Kara. When they pull apart they stare into each other's eyes for a moment Kara eyes looking at Lena's lips and and back up to her eyes.

They are interrupted by Lena's bandmates making their way into the booth, which erupted small cheers and whoops from the small group of women gathered inside the VIP booth.There is dramatic bowing from the band and Lena giggles at their antics she walks across the booth and offers her hand for Kara to take.

  
She brings Kara  closer to the other women and starts introductions. She reintroduced her bandmates and then moved on to the women who had been sitting there before. Kara becomes aware that Sami is short for Asami and her girlfriend Korra was with her tonight, there were two other women who were a couple called Clarke and Alexa and then the other three women who were not in the band were called Elektra, Zatanna and Arisia. They were all stunning and Kara thinks there must be some rules against all these beautiful women being in the same place at once and in such close proximity to one another.

  
She and Lena sit in one of the more secluded corners of the VIP corner. Lena pours them both drinks. She sits close to Kara and their thighs rub against one another, Kara swears she feels electricity.

"Soooo, do you come to lady bars often?" Lena inquires with a smile  
"Not really," Kara smiles back taking a sip of her drink.  
" Can I change that for you?" Lena teases a smirk taking the place of her warm smile.

There is a playful glint in her eyes and combined with her tone of voice makes Kara giggle. It's music to Lena's ears.

"So I see u got a thing for sundaes?"  
"Oh they're my favourite!" Kara says her eyes lighting up "What about you, do you like sundaes?" Lena shrugs, "Well I am human."

  
Lena hears a song and it makes her shoot up from the couch they were seated on. "Dance with me!" she says already dragging Kara to the dancefloor " Did I have a choice?" Kara chuckles "Probably not!" Lena says turning around to face her and getting close to her face she begins dancing in front of Kara and Kara joins in.

Lena turns around and begins swaying her hips tantalizingly. Kara thinks she might start drooling.

The blonde grabs the brunette by her hips and presses up behind her. Lena's hips sway to the rythmn of the song and Kara can feel a familiar heat coming over her and pooling in her stomach. _This girl will be the death of me_ Kara thinks.

Lena turns around to face Kara and Lena's eyes look different her pupils are blown and it's as if Kara can see a fire behind her eyes inviting yet dangerous she bites her lips at the sight.

The neon lighting in the club dances across Lena's features making them more mysterious and causing Kara to bite down on her lips almost hard enough to draw blood Lena leans in closer her hands on either side of Kara's hips using her thigh to create friction and Kara whimpers, she hopes the loud music masks the sound.

  
Lena winks at her as the song comes to a stop and so does Lena's fiery dancing. Lena grabs her hand taking her back to the booth.   
The group throws back a couple of drinks and things get a little wild as lap dances take place and other inappropriate but funny jokes are cracked and Kara decides she quite likes Lena's group of friends as they warm up to her throughout the night and include her in conversations and jokes. Lena calls the lady in the red dress and let's her know to call a cab for her friends.

  
'Did you drive?" Lena asks Kara concern in her voice as she takes in how many glasses of alcohol they had but Kara was unaffected and Lena was too for the most part only tell tale sign being the red that was evident in her pale cheeks. "I flew.. on a bus!" Kara finishes quickly causing Lena and her friends within earshot to laugh. Kara laughed nervously trying to cover up her slip up her eyes going slightly wide.

"Do you want me to call a cab or would you wanna ride with me?" "Ride?" Kara asks eyebrows knitted together and Lena thinks that any expression that comes across this woman's features is her favourite.

"Yeah...Ride, I came on my motorcycle," Lena shrugs. " Sure, well I mean if you don't mind" Kara says excitedly. Lena nods taking a sip from her water bottle. "Its no problem at all, lets go ."

Kara and Lena walk through door that leads to an underground parking lot that had many cameras and was extremely secure. They walked through the lot until Lena stopped in front of a custom black Ducati motorcyle and Kara thinks it looks almost like the one batman rides. 

She grabs the emerald green helmet handing it to Kara before gettng on her motorcycle and starting it up. Lena gets her gloves out from a compartment on the bike, pulling them on quickly.

"Your place or mine?" Lena asks carefully looking into Kara's eyes for any objection. Before Kara can overthink herself out of what she wants she says "Yours," before putting on the helmet and hopping on behind Lena.

"Positive?" Lena asks one more time and hears a muffled confirmation come from below the helmet, she revs the engine and makes sure Kara has a tight grip on her midsection before driving out of the lot and into the street. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer than the first Im just tryna introduce ny characters and such still, its a work in progress. Comments are welcome pls be kind


	3. Nerve

The neon lights of the National City's nightlife dance across Kara's helmet as well as the shiny black paint of the motorcycle as she and Lena zoom through the city.

Something about speeding through the streets wrapped around the beauty in front of her gives Kara an eerie feeling.

  
The inside of the helmet has the fragrance of a sweet smelling shampoo, one that makes Kara think of vibrant gardens, forests and waterfalls.

  
Lena weaves through traffic with confidence and ease. She knows these streets like the back of her hand and could probably make the drive blindfolded.

The shorter woman is extremely aware of the blonde' s strong arms wrapped tightly around her torso and the heat coming off of her skin as she is pressed up against her back.

Their close proximity becomes more apparent to Kara as Lena stops at a red light. Innocent things like how close her chest was to Lena's back and how the insides of her thighs brushed against Lena's leather pants were giving Kara thoughts that were not completely pure.

  
The bright neon city lights continue to blur and fall behind them as they make their way into a different part of the city.

The drastic change is scenery is hard to miss and the neon lights, muffled music, car horns and engines gives way to brick buildings and houses as well as the hum of just Lena's motorcycle ripping across the asphalt.

  
Lena accelerates and feels the familiar kind of freedom that is always accompanied by adrenaline pouring through her veins.

She revs the engine for show, her black gloves gripping the bike handles tightly and the cool breeze nips at her exposed skin.

  
Kara thinks that being on the back of Lena's bike feels something like flying.

  
Lena pulls up to a parking lot that leads into a tall brick building.

 

The security in the booth at the entrance nods at Lena and let's her in nodding in her direction as she drives through the parking lot.

Lena brings her motorcycle to a stop in a spot where other motorcycles were lined up and Kara looks at the extravagant bikes with wide eyes through the tint of the helmet sitting on her shoulders.

Lena taps lightly on Kara's upper thigh signaling her to hop off the back of the bike while also awakening the butterflies in Kara's stomach.

Kara hops off the motorcycle and Lena brings the engine of her bike to a halt kicking down the stand for the bike in one quick motion and hopping off the machine.

She turns around to face Kara who is making heart eyes at Lena from underneath the green helmet and she is glad Lena can't see.

Kara places her hands on either side of the helmet pulling it off and shaking her blonde locs out tucking some of it behind her ear.

  
Lena looks at the goddess before her under the bright lights of the parking lot.

Her mouth gapes slightly as she sucks in air at the way Kara's blonde hair falls out of the helmet cascading down her shoulders and the way the light hits her features making for a breathtaking sight.

Lena almost drops the helmet as Kara hands it to her due to preoccupation with staring at the woman and the slowing down of time combined with the speeding up of her heartbeat.

She, however, recovers quickly and takes the helmet placing it under her left arm and reaching out her right hand to Kara who takes it happily.

  
Everything about this experience is new to Kara but somehow it has a tinge of something that feels comfortable and familiar.

It reminds her of deja vu in a way, her hands linked with the other woman's, she wonders what gives her the feeling and concludes that it's the safety and comfort she already feels around the stranger, almost as if she's known her for a long time.

They make their way through the parking lot to a glass door, Lena gets her keycard from her jacket pocket and swipes it.

The red dot on the door flashes to green and she pushes the door pulling Kara through with her.

  
They make their way to elevator doors side by side, fingers intertwined. Lena turns to face Kara as they wait.

She drinks in the girls features, the way her pink lips are pulled back in a small smile, the point of her nose, the tiny crinkle in her forehead and her perfect cheekbones.

Lena is truly beggining to believe that it's possible she might be dreaming at this point as it's the only explanation for the woman standing before her.

She notes how their hands fit together like puzzle pieces. She also notes how the woman's outfit hugs her frame and Kara notices this smiling smugly.

"See something you like," she teases with a twinkle in her blue eyes.

"Maybe," Lena says smirking and not doing anything to hide her ogling.

The elevator dings and opens up. They step in and Lena presses the button of her floor.

  
The gravity of the situation then hits Kara and she suddenly becomes slightly nervous.

The thought of going up to Lena's apartment and what it might lead to making the hairs on the back of her neck stand.

She uses her super hearing to listen in on Lena's heartbeat and hears that the woman's heart is racing a bit beyond what she thinks is normal and she realises that the woman is just as nervous as her.

 

Kara takes in Lena's face and her slightly flushed cheeks from the night's earlier activities combined with speeding on her motorcycle through the city.

 

Lena senses her staring and turns to look at her smirking playfully raising her eyebrows,

" See something you like?"

  
Kara chuckles at this and Lena bites her lip and looks back and forth between Kara lips and her deep blue eyes with blown pupils.

Kara uses the elevator ride to build up the nerve to lean forward and capture Lena's red lips with hers.

It only takes a moment for Lena to respond and she's kissing Kara back with a hunger that awakens something inside of Kara.

The gentle kiss transforms into something much more intense and Kara lets go of Lena's hand to place her hands on Lena's side and pulling her in closer.

 

Lena darts her tongue out and Kara catches it in her mouth doing the same, she feels her arousal building and moans softly.

 

The sound causes a spike in Lena's heart rate and she brings her thigh up slightly to rub against Kara - _ding_ \- the elevator door opens and they both pull apart trying to catch their breaths.

Lena is the first to hop out the elevator grabbing Kara's forearm and dragging her down the hallway.

Kara doesn't have time to see the number on the door because it is flying open as Lena opens it hurriedly pulling Kara inside and dropping her helmet on the floor before turning around and pining Kara against the door.

 

She pulls off her gloves discarding of them on the floor and then placing her hands on Kara's hips.

She pulls the woman forward grinding against her eliciting a moan, Lena recaptures her lips running her hands along the hero's sides.

Kara's hands wander under Lena's t shirt and Lena swears that her fingertips are burning holes in her skin.

Her heart flutters at the sounds Kara make as she deepens the kiss.

Lena pulls back and Kara whimpers at the loss. Lena looks into Kara's eyes for any uncertainty.

She wants confirmation that the woman consents to what is about to happen regardless of the maddening sounds spilling past her lips.

Kara looks at her all innocence gone from her eyes and replaced by a look that's something dangerous to Lena's sanity.

The blonde knows what Lena wants and nods slowly looking directly into her eyes.

Lena thinks it feels like the woman is starring at her soul and a feeling of vulnerability overcomes her.

She smiles leaning back in to kiss the greek goddess this time slower.

The two fall into an angonizing pace of kisses soft and feather like.

Lena pulls apart from her and before Kara can object red lips are on her neck pressing soft kisses into skin.

  
Lena's apartment was mostly dark except for soft city lights in the distance.

She flipped a switch illuminating the apartment, an average size if anything.

The brick walls are painted white. There are large windows that allow for everything in the apartment to be bathed in sunlight in the day time.

All the furniture is black and it makes for a satisfying contrast against the white kitchen storage and light cedar wood flooring.

  
There are frames with pictures of the city's landscape hanging on the walls.

  
Lena leads them into the bedroom still wrapped around one another and before the back of Kara's knees can touch the bed she turns around, switching places with Lena.

They fall backwards unto the bed and Kara adjusts herself so that her thighs are on either side of Lena's hips.

Lena's muscles tighten and she bolts upright catching Kara's lips with her own, not missing a beat.

Kara throws her arms around the back of Lena's head kissing the brunette with intense longing.

She savors the tenderness she feels before she drives her tongue into Lena's mouth.

Despite initial surprised resistance Lena let's her in feeling her body go limp as Kara crashes against her tongue.

Kara begins fervently gyrating her hips down into Lena's center pulling sounds out pleasure out of the woman.

She kisses down her neck and to her chest causing the pale woman to dig her nails slightly into Kara's hips while grinding up against her causing Kara's breath to catch in her throat.

Lenas' hands ghost across Kara's stomach, wandering lower, unzipping her jeans and slipping her hand into her underwear.

Slowly she lets her fingers circle around the wetness between her legs, pulsing. A loud moan escaped Kara.

“Somebody is eager” Lena whispers quietly, kissing Kara's cheek.

Quickly Lena slid her finger in.

"Fuck!" Kara moans biting down on her lip, suppressing another moan of pleasure.

Lena withdrew her hand, and Kara looked at her questioningly. With the utmost care Lena took off Kara's shirt, kissing her as the it came over her head.

Kara unclasped her bra, slipping the straps off as Lena began to plant kisses on her chest, stopping to tease Kara's nipples with her tongue.

Lena could feel the heat building up inside her.

She grabs Kara's thighs and slides them up closer to the top of the bed flipping them over so she was on top.

She begins kissing her way down Kara's toned abs her hands reaching up to make work of Kara's full breasts, squeezing and caressing.

Kara feels like putty in Lena's hands.

Lena licks and nips at Kara's skin as she makes her way to where Kara needs her most.

She hooks her long fingers in Kara's jeans and underwear pulling it off gently. As soon as it is off Kara is bucking up into Lena for friction.

  
Lena starts her gentle assault on Kara's hipbones, kissing her softly and devouring her tan skin.

She reaches her hands in between the blonde's legs parting them and coming to lay in between them.

 

She looks up at Kara her green eyes fierce with hunger locks unto Kara's own and she sees the plea before it slips past the woman's lips.

“Lena” she whispers pleadingly, as Lena finally starts to press her lips on the inside of her thigh.

Lena's tongue reaches its destination slowly, flicking inside Kara like a snake, her teeth skimming the edges, as her hands drift upward, teasing up Kara's taut stomach.

Slowly Lena circles her tongue, and as she withdrew slightly, sucking Kara's clit. The blonde's hips bucks unwillingly, her mouth opening to express appreciative moans.

Quickly Lena establishes a rhythm, using her fingers intermittently, going for the places her tongue could not reach.

Lena is a fast leaner and soon she knows exactly what Kara likes.

Before long the room was filled with Kara's screams. Lena relishes in hearing her, she speculates that it sounds like music to her ears.

She speeds up her pace as Kara's screams become more breathy and Lena can tell she's close.

She curls her fingers upward and with one last pulse of her fingers, Lena could feel Kara contract around her, orgasming.

Kara's body tenses up and she wraps around Lena holding her tightly as the fireworks simmer. Lena slows her pace helping Kara to ride out her orgasm.

  
She pulls her finger out from the womans dripping folds, making her way up her body to plant kisses on her forehead.

When Kara opens her eyes Lena looks her straight into her eyes and sucks on her fingers tasting Kara and moaning.

" You taste amazing," Lena purrs capturing Kara's lips with her own.

This reignites Kara's fire and in an instant she flips them over so she's straddling Lena and she leans in close to Lena's face and whispers " Your turn," before leaning back and helping Lena get her t shirt off.

She raises up slightly so brunette and can peel her bottoms off and then she sinks back into Lena's lap.

She grinds forward and the friction that Lena receives is enough to have her gripping into the hero's thighs.

  
There's something gentle about the way Lena looks into Kara's eyes and it doesn't go unnoticed.

Kara smiles at Lena and Lena smiles back. Things seem to slow as Kara sets an agonizing pace grinding against Lena's center causing her to see stars.

They are both grinding against one another and then Kara reaches her hand between them stroking Lena's folds causing her to whimper.

Kara shivers at the sound.

She crashes her lips into Lena's at the same time she thrusts into her and a string of expletives spill pass Lena's lips.

The angle that Kara assumed has her hitting Lena's spot with each pump of her fingers and it's evident in the loud moans Lena is letting out.

Each roll of her hips takes her deeper into Lena and she can feel the other woman's orgasm threatening to spill over her as she begins a come hither motion with her fingers.

Lena's release comes quickly after and she goes slightly limp against Kara her head tucked under Kara's chin.

She rolls off of Lena and Lena uses the last of her energy to pull the covers over their naked bodies and curling up into Kara's strong arms.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing a sexy time scene, suggestions are welcome, feedback is welcome, thanks for reading guys!


	4. Chapter 4

Lena's alarm goes off and she groans, she reaches her hand over and slams on the snooze button bringing the too loud ringing to a hush.

  
She tries to move but it is to no avail as she looks down to see muscular arms drapped across her frame.

A satisfied smile plasters her face as the night comes back to her.

She tries to move out from under the still asleep blonde without waking her but it proves to be impossible as the woman has a strong grip on her.

Lena revels in how safe she feels nestled up in the woman's arms, she compares the level of safety she feels to what she suspects sleeping in the arms of a superhero would feel and sighs contentedly smiling at her absurd comparison.

The brunette begins tracing light circles on the hero's forearms trying to urge her awake gently.

She becomes hyper aware of the goddesses naked body pressed up behind her and a familiar feeling creeps over her.

She turns around in the woman's toned arms so that their fronts are facing each other.

Lena is in awe, she thinks that the woman cradling her surely resembles a greek goddess who broke free from a lengthy slumber caught in stone. Her blonde hair sprawled out around her face and across the white pillow and bedsheets, the light of dawn illuminating her skin, the curve of her lips, the furrow of her brow, Perfection, Lena thinks. Every muscle on her body toned to perfection. The only thing letting Lena know that she was real was the steady rise and fall of her chest.

  
She cannot help herself and before she is able to register what she's doing she is planting soft kisses along the woman's skin causing her to stir and finally her eyes flutter open. Lena is met with cerulean eyes staring sleepily at her, Lena makes a mental screenshot of the image.

"Good morning," she whispers adoringly into tan skin. "Good morning," Kara whispers back in a croaky voice and Lena's heart flutters. She smiles as she laces her thin fingers with the woman's.

Lena stares at the woman who smiles back drunk with sleep as the sunlight starts emitting rays into her bed by this time.

Lena is usually dressed for work or halfway there but she is so content in Kara's arms that she doesn't mind being late for once. Her secretary Jess would quite like the idea of her getting extra sleep as she was usually there before everyone else and the last to leave.

  
Kara reaches up to touch her face and adjust her glasses, her eyes go wide and Lena notices.

"Everything ok?" she inquires, her voice laced with concern. "Yeah!" Kara shouts way to loud flying backwards out of the bed and almost landing on the floor.

She looks around in panic for a second only to see her glasses set down gently on the beside table on her side of the bed. She grabs them quickly and rams in unto her face.

Lena is sitting up eyebrows raised staring at Kara. "I can't see without them," Kara smiles nervously borderline unconvincing and Lena just nods.

Kara climbs out of bed placing her feet unto the floor, Lena watches as her back muscles flex slightly with the movement of her hands peeling the covers back. Lena bites her lips michievously looking over the woman.

"Bathroom?" Kara spins around to look at Lena her blonde hair cascading down her back pulling lena out of her daydream. Lena juts her chin out towards a door just off the bedroom. "Towels in the cupboard on the left and spare toothbrushes beneath the sink," Lena says still checking the blonde out unabashedly. Kara smirks at this and stands up letting the covers fall pulling a throaty groan from Lena.

She looks back around and Lena's cheeks are flushed with embarrassment. _This woman will be the death of me she thinks_

  
Lena takes Kara walking into the bathroom and locking the door as her cue to get up and get ready.

She makes her way down the hall to use the other bathroom in her apartment she takes a cold shower to wash away the impure thoughts that made their way into her mind as she watched Kara hips sway all the way into the bathroom.

She lathers the soap on her washing away the deeds from last night. She gets out drying her skin then her hair. She lotions and then makes her way into the bedroom to see Kara half dressed drying her blonde curls, the woman looks up at her winking and Lena almost trips over her feet causing Kara to chuckle softly.

Lena narrows her eyes at her while walking over to her closet. She pulls out a red blouse and a pencil skirt before walking over to her shoe rack and pulling down a pair of red stilettos.

Kara pulls on her t shirt not taking her eyes off the woman as she pulls on a matching black lace undergarment set.

  
Kara drinks in the contrast of the pale skin against black lace and swoons internally. " "Breakfast?" Lena asks and Kara wonders if the woman had been reading her thoughts as her eyes raked over her slim figure. Kara just nods stepping closer to Lena until she's pressing kisses along the woman's neck.

" Not that kind of breakfast," Lena rolls her eyes pulling on her shirt as Kara's cheeks flush. She backs away placing her hands behind her back " sorry," she mumbles out and Lena's heart squeezes she wants more than anything to indulge but she knows she has a long day ahead of her and can't afford to spend any more time in this fantasy.

  
Lena tells Kara where the ingredients for food are located and leaves to go into her bathroom to do her makeup and finish dressing.

  
Lena pulls her hair back in a neat ponytail and applies her signature red lipstick rubbing her lips together to spread it. She pulls on her skirt and buttons up her blouse. She applies minimal eye makeup and makes her way to the kitchen where the smell of pancakes are wafting through the apartment.

  
She finds Kara standing over the stove placing pancakes into white plates. Lena enjoys this sight and smiles so brightly her eyes crinkle at the corners. Kara looks up at the woman slowly taking in how the black skirt hugged her figure and the heels accentuated her calves.

She sees the familiar shade of red lipstick and a flashback of the previous night has her blushing and pushing her glasses up. "Wow," she thinks but at Lena's chuckle she knows that she has been thinking out loud instead.

The woman who was now the same height as Kara with the addition of her red heels had a look of power to her that made Kara's heart race. Her thick black hair pulled back into a ponytail gave Kara a wondrous view of the woman's neck and jawline.

Kara slides the plate over to her.

They sit and eat in silence for awhile before Kara's curiosity gets the better of her and she finally asks "What is it that you do?" in a curious tone. "I run a tech company," Lena replies nonchalantly like if it was the most normal thing in the world.

Kara's eyes went wide at this - wow, beautiful and smart- she thinks as she smiles encouragingly willing the brunette to say more.

Instead Lena changes the topic " What about you? what is it that you do?" She asks tilting her head slightly.  
"I'm a reporter at CatCo," Kara says smirking enthusiastically and Lena finds it endearing.

They talk more about nothing in particular.

Lena offers to drop Kara off at her apartment but Kara refuses. She waits til Lena's black BMW drives away with a "text me!" being thrown out the window as the vehicle peels off to find a secluded alleyway to fly home from.

She whooshes through her window pulling her phone out of her pocket to see missed calls from Alex and she groans. Kara dials the number and Alex picks up on the first ring.

"You didn't message me when you got home last night? is everything okay?" Alex asks. Kara's cheeks go red immediately.

  
" Yeah, I forgot, sorry!" Kara apologizes and Alex hears the tell tale signs of a lie but decides not push for more information. 'Ok, tell me all about it when you get to the headquarters," Alex chirps hanging up and not giving Kara any chance to protest.

  
Kara flies into the headquarters beaming her usually bright smile even brighter than possible. Alex picks up on this as she approaches the table and squints at Kara suspiciously.

" What's got you beaming like that," she folds her arms over her chest still squinting as Kara waves to her colleagues shouting greetings in a chipper voice.

Kara comes to a stop at the table looking between Winn and Alex who are both looking at her curiously. "No one..uh.. nothing.. nothing!" Kara blurts out. Winn laughs and Alex's eyes go wide with realization as she recalls what Kara was about to get into the previous night and by the looks of it it got into her as well.

Alex scrunched her face in disgust. "I don't wanna know, it's fine!" She holds up her hands palms facing Kara. Kara starts blushing. Their conversation is cut short by Jonn recapping the Lcorp situation and directing them to get more information the technology being transported.

"We'll be working with cops on this one, Supergirl you'll meet with Detective Sawyer at the LCorp headquarters gather as much Intel as you can and report back," he says in an authoritative voice before nodding at Supergirl prompting her to begin her mission. Kara nods flying out of the building.

"That never gets old!" Winn muses excitedly and Alex rolls her eyes at him.

  
Kara meets with Maggie at the LCorp lobby. They nod at each other before making their way to the receptionist who directs them to the last floor of the building.

They approach a desk in front of huge wooden doors with elegant silver handles. The woman at the desk has dark hair and appears to be of Asian descent. Kara thinks she looks familiar but waves it off as a coincidence. The woman doesn't look surprised to see the cop and the hero and Kara assumed it's because she was aware of their impending arrival.

"Right this way," she ushers them toward the huge doors pushing them both open to reveal a huge office.

Every piece of furniture in the room elegant in its own right. There is a desk with a tall chair behind it on the far side of the room where Maggie and Kara both assume someone occupies.

"Ms Luthor, your 10 am is here," Jess informs the stranger in a warm tone. The chair spins around and Kara is shook.

  
There was no forgetting those full red lips and emerald eyes as they were burned into her mind.

The woman shuffles papers on her desk before looking up at Kara and Maggie. Her bright smile too familiar her black hair pulled back in the ponytail, her red blouse and tight black skirt all way too familiar for the hero.

Maggie introduces herself while the hero blankly stares at Lena who smiles at her unaware of her inner turmoil

 


	5. The CEO

Kara swallows as she stares at the brunette. Hoping that she does not recognise her.

  
Maggie picks up on Kara's tense demeanor and looks closer at Lena. Like really looks at her. She squints slightly thinking that the features of the woman was extremely familiar.  
  
"Lena?" Maggie says in disbelief. "We've met before, at the diner down on fifth" Maggie says clarifying to urge the wheels turning in the CEO's head.

  
Lena blinks and then realisation floods over her as her smile becomes warmer.

  
Maggie wonders why a CEO of a multi million dollar company would need and second job and as if Lena hears her thoughts she says  
"I own the business, I like to get my hands dirty when I'm monitoring my business ventures,"

  
"Like an undercover boss kind of thing," she clarifies more nodding.

  
Maggie nods back in response clearly taken aback by the CEOs humility.  
  
Kara stands behind Maggie quiet and looking everywhere but at Lena struggling to calm her nerves.  
  
We came to get more information on the van carrying the equipment from your company that was involved in an attempted robbery," Maggie says her voice all business.

Lena follows suit as a serious face replaces her smiling one from before.  
  
"Please, have a seat," she motions towards the blue couch in the middle of her office. "Would you ladies like some water?" Lena asks eyeing the two women who nod in response.

  
Her eyes stop on Supergirl for a minute but she shakes her head as if shaking away thoughts before turning around to grab the water jug and some glasses.

Kara let's out a breath she doesn't remember she was holding and Maggie looks over at her concerned before she remembers what happened at the diner completely forgetting that Kara saw the woman later on.

She taps Kara reassuringly on the back as she thinks that Lena wouldn't have made Kara out from that one interaction

Kara shares her a forced smile with agent before turning her attention back to the CEO.

  
Lena grabs the glasses and places them on the table bending over to pour water into the glasses.

  
Kara can't help staring at the woman's cleavage that looks amazing in the red blouse.

  
Lena looks at Maggie and then at Kara as she closes the space between her and them. A memory from the previous night flashes in her mind as she takes in Supergirl's blonde hair and almost drops the water jug.

  
Sorry... I'm so clumsy!" She says as supergirl catches the jug before it falls placing it on the table gingerly.

  
Lena blinks as memories of the woman from last night and the current morning pop into her head, memories of the blonde's face beside the face of the hero she was currently staring at. 

There was no forgetting those blue eyes, pink lips and strong arms, and the feeling of safety being wrapped in them she swallows and sits on the couch opposite the two women and Kara knows she's been made.

  
Lena masks her disbelief well as sits down on the couch across from them in an elegant manner.

  
The hero lets Maggie's ask all the questions not trusting her voice as dread settled over her like a sheet.

  
The brunette informs them that the technology in the van were parts of a portal they were trying to reconfigure for the benefit of both the aliens and humans of National City.

Both Maggie and Supergirl were impressed by the scale of the woman's thinking as she went into detail of the functions of the portal.

There are follow up questions about any suspects Lena has.

Kara's mind wanders as she looks at the woman before her zoning out slightly as she remembers the different look the woman had the previous night and the lack of composure she had compared to now when Kara-

  
" Thank you so much!" Maggie says standing as she wrapped up the meeting pulling Kara out of her thoughts.

  
Lena looks over at Kara smiling, not giving away anything.

  
" Supergirl, may I have a word," in a voice that was composed and neutral.

  
Maggie nods taking her leave and shooting a look over at Kara.

  
Kara looks at Maggie with assurance and then back at Lena who closes the doors to her office behind the shorter brunette. She turns to face Kara with wide eyes.

  
" Kara?" She questions looking over the hero to see any recognition and there is but it's gone in a second.

  
" Who?" Kara asks trying to disguise the surprise in her voice at the sound of her name.

  
" Cut the bullshit, I'm pretty sure anyone with eyes and a fully functioning brain can solve that mystery," Lena says holding up her hands.

  
Kara sighs nervously going to adjust her glasses but meeting none and she tries to play it off folding her arms across her chest.

She sighs as the CEO mirrors her movements and giving her a no nonsense look.

  
Kara attempts a stare off with the woman but loses.

She finally gives up " You're right," she says in a defeated voice sitting down on the couch and looking down at her hands.

Lena wants nothing more than to pull the woman into her arms and let her know that everything would be alright.

Instead she opts for a colder approach.

  
" Tell me Supergirl or Kara or whoever you are, was this all just some undercover plot to try to monitor LCorp, was this just some mission for you?"

  
" No! It wasn't I swear, I actually really do like you, everything about what we shared was real, I promise!"

  
Lena looks at the hero an unimpressed a scowl on her face.

  
" I didn't even know you owned a company, far less for one of the biggest companies in National City, I just thought you were some absolutely stunning waitress who just happpened to be in a kickass band," Kara admits getting up from the couch and moving closer to Lena.

  
" My name really is Kara, I just happen to also be Supergirl and I can't let it get out that they're the same person. I just can't," Kara says softly looking into Lena's green eyes pleadingly.

  
Lena has a good enough built in lie detector to recognise the truth of the woman's words and she gives her a comforting smile as she understands where the woman is coming from.

  
She reaches out to place a hand on the blonde's shoulder her features softer and the hard mask gone " Your secret is safe with me, I promise,"

  
" Thank you Lena,"

  
" No , thank you, I gotta admit I never thought I would get laid by a superhero," Lena responds a playfulness to her tone of voice.

" 10/10 would recommend" she adds with a wink.

  
Kara blushes at this and bites her lip a blush rising in her cheeks.

  
Lena smiles at her reaction, " I'd actually quite like to see you again," the CEO says in a sultry voice causing the hairs on the back of Kara's neck to stand up.

  
She swallows at these words and musters up the confidence to reply " You know exactly how to reach me," before turning winking and walking out of the doors of Lena's office.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned


	6. Lunch

Kara's phone vibrates on her desk and she grabs it in a blur opening up Lena's message, her heart thumping carelessly in her chest.

'Sounds great, I'm looking forward to it ' the text reads and Kara can't help the loud excited squeal that escapes her.

  
Its a good thing Ms grant gave her an office she thinks to herself because no doubt she would be turning heads.

  
It took her a full two days to garner up the courage to talk to the woman after meeting in her office and revealing her secret or more so her secret being found out.

She had never done that before, admit to anyone's suspicions, even when her boss whom she trusted had figured out there was similarities between her and supergirl.

She was as nervous as she was fearful. Most of her courage had been due to the fact that she made herself believe that if the brunette were to betray her she would not have waited so long and the two days would have been enough for her to decide to expose National City's treasured hero.

  
The reporter was intrigued with the CEO even days after their late night encounter she could still replay the scenes as if it was her favourite movie. She asked the woman to lunch with her, her fingers shaking as she pressed SEND.

Kara counts down the hours until her lunch date with Lena. Fingers tapping on the desk impatiently. The clock finally strikes lunch time and she almost knocks over people on her way to the elevator.

  
She recaps in her head how nervous she was while sending a text to the CEO asking her to lunch, to which she responds that they should have lunch at her office.

Kara agreed and unabashedly responded to Lena's inquiry on her favourite foods probably to get ideas on what to order.

  
She walks into the L Corp building fiddling with her glasses and her clothes.

She adjusts her thin brown belt, and looks over her shirt to make sure she buttoned it up correctly to avoid the familiar embarrassment of buttoning up her shirt and missing buttons, which has happened more times than she'd wish to admit more so when she had an outfit change from Supergirl to Kara.

She considered  it truly a disadvantage of being a hero who has to often have wardrobe changes.

  
She makes her way into the elevator staring at the button of her destination as it lights up to her touch.

  
The elevator dings open and she walks up to Lena's secretary's desk.

  
Jess smiles as Kara stares down at her.

  
" Ms Danvers, Ms Luthor is expecting you  
Kara nods in acknowledgment of Jess' statement. She waves her towards the door of Lena's office.

Kara waves as she walks toward the door not trusting her voice as the nervousness she remembered returns.  
She pushes one of the doors open and her heart swells at the sight before her.

The table in Lena's office is filled up with boxes of Chinese food. Her eyes fall on a plate filled with potstickers and she makes a beeline for it.

She kicks herself internally at her lack of manners and looks up just as she approaches the table with food to look at Lena and greet her properly. She stops dead in her tracks.

The woman who stood on her entrance is sporting a white and black ensemble today. The suit hugs her body in a way that it's tailored perfectly but not too tight. She looks powerful and something about the power she exudes is doing things to Kara that she would not like to admit out loud.

She swallows as her eyes land at Lena's chest and she forces herself to look higher and sees the smirk of red lips pulled back into a knowing smile and green eyes that crinkles at the corners as she smiled brightly.

  
"Nice to see you again too,"

  
Kara knows she's been caught ogling and her facial expression resembles that of a child who has been caught stealing from the cookie jar.

  
Lena walks from behind the desk and stalks over to Kara eyeing her like prey.

  
"Hey," Kara says shyly looking everywhere but at Lena. Lena gestures for her to sit on the couch and joins her.

  
Kara finally looks over at Lena to see her still smiling brightly at her.

  
"Hi," she says her eyes raking over Kara.  
" This is a lot of food," Kara says matter of factly. She knows that it's more than someone would order for two people.

  
" If I remember correctly you have a very very big appetitie, I just wanted to be thorough," the double meaning isn't lost to Kara and she blushes slightly."Remind me to stock back up on pancake mix before you get over to my place again," Lena winks.

  
"Sorry," Kara apologises sheepishly vaguely recalling scarfing down multiple stacks of pancakes at Lena's apartment.

  
Lena waves away her apology, away.

  
" It's absolutely fine.....I like me a girl who can eat," Lena winks at her watching the blush spread across her face further. "And besides it would've probably gone to waste seeing as I usually skip breakfast and just come straight to work,"

  
Kara nods acknowledging Lena's words as she begins filling a plate with mountains of food thankful for Lena's kind gesture.  
"Soooooo.... how is CatCo treating you?" Lena inquires as she pulls out a salad from one of the brown paper bags sitting on the table much to the surprise of Kara.

  
" You don't like Chinese?" Kara asks instead of answering her question.

  
" I do, but like everything it's meant to be enjoyed in moderation. Plusss at night I enjoy a lot of things not in moderation, so I gotta have vegetables in the day time to balance it out somewhat," Lena grins.

"Veggies are something I enjoy in moderation," kara says swallowing down a mouth full of food.

"How is that possible? You're muscles are toned to perfection," Lena retorts in disbelief sprinkling dressing on her salad.  
Kara blushes at this.

"Well I am from another planet," she whispers smiling.  
"Right, how could I forget," the brunette muses. "So is that a kryptonian thing? are all krytonians this extremely good looking and have crazy amazing metabolism?"

Kara's smile falters slightly and Lena notices.

  
"Sorry I didn't mean to pry," she hurries out.  
"No, no it's ok really, I just..... my cousin and I are the last of our people, my planet was destroyed."

She looks up from her hands and at Lena who has a pitiful look on her face."I'm sorry to hear that Kara," the CEO responds placing her hand on Kara's knee to provide comfort.

The reporter feels bad for dampening the mood and cheers herself up before turning to Lena. "Enough about me, I wanna hear more about you, Miss CEO/Waitress/Rockstar, your resume must be fire."

  
Lena chuckles at this shrugging. " What can I say, I'm a woman of many trades."

  
"Modest too, you are just the whole package," Kara teases.

  
" That I am," the brunette winks.

"So, what got you into music?" Kara inquires.

  
" My family, well not directly but yeah," Lena replies.

  
"How so?"

"Well to confirm popular belief having a lot of money does not make you happy and my parents were the best examples of that. There was a lot of fighting and I used music as an escape and it brings me great comfort to this day," Lena reveals.

  
She is surprised to find herself opening up to the woman in front of her, which was unlike her. It feels easy to her, like the simplest thing in the world.

She doesnt know what it is about the blonde that has her trusting her with her whole being and whatever it is she doesn't mind it. It feels right.

They fall into more easy conversation, something like old friends catching up but instead they were just beginning to learn each other.

Kara learns that Lena had always been extremely smart and was even able to skip a few grades through middle and high school. She learns that Lena's band consists of friends she made and bonded with in college.

  
Lena learns more about the origins of National city's hero. Learns about the krytonian ship that fell from the sky, learns about the Danvers family and their big hearts that had more than enough room to welcome the young scared little girl who showed up on earth. She learns about the sibling with the police officer girlfriend.

  
The two talk about almost any and everything. Kara's laugh sounds like music to Lena's ears and she thinks to herself that it's somehow made it's way into the top 5 of her favourite sounds.

Kara's lunch break ends too quickly for both their liking and she finds herself pouting slightly at this. A look that has Lena ready to pull her into her arms. As if Kara reads her mind she reaches over and wraps strong arms around the CEO.

Lena inhales deeply enjoying the floral scent of the blonde's skin that brought back memories of the night  they spent together.

"Its was so nice having lunch with you Lena,"  
" Oh of course Kara, this was lovely,"

  
" I'm hoping we can do it again soon," the blonde winks.

  
It's Lena's turn to blush. "Actualllllyyyy......my band is playing another gig tonight.....And I'd quite like it if you could attend, that is if you don't already have plans,"

  
Kara is slightly surprised by the woman's offer and her response is too slow for Lena who finds herself backpedaling

  
"If you do have plans though it's ok I totally under-"

  
"Send me the address, I'll be there," the reporter promises the brunette and Lena can't help the smile that stretches across her face at this.

  
_This woman will definitely be the death of me_ Kara thinks seeing the woman's smile as she waves at Lena from the doorway of the CEO's office.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been a minute, thanks for the patience


	7. Eden Pt. 1

Kara walks back to CatCo basically floating on cloud nine from her lunch date with Lena.

She reviews mental snapshots she took of Lena durung their lunch date until it's time for her to clock out, her work long forgotten. Her favourite is the one with the face that brunette makes when teasing her about something, eyebrow raised, smirk in place.

 

The reporter can't remember the last time she's felt this at home with someone who wasn't a part of her family or friend group. She wants to put Lena down as a contender but she also knows that she doesn't want to be just friends with the woman.

There was a chemistry to her and Lena one that caught her off guard, a pleasant surprise if anything.

She needed time before she could even tell Winn or James about her other well known identity and they were people who claimed to have known her or people the blonde would consider herself to be close but with Lena there wasn't time for her to contemplate letting the woman know.

The blonde had been made on just their third meeting. She thinks it might have something to do with the level they connected on.

Kara doesn't quite know how she fully feels about that yet but she knows some part of her is grateful.

Keeping secrets from people she had come to care about was one of the things that left her sleepless at night and knowing that the brunette already knew her biggest secret just lifted a weight off of her shoulders. Kara felt a sense of freedom that she had yet to be able to explain.

If there is anything else that shes uncertain about regarding the CEO there is one thing that she is sure about: she wants more with Lena, she wants to see where it goes.

Even on the cab drive home thoughts of the brunette swirl around in her mind.

  
She enters her apartment and before she can remove her coat her cell phone is buzzing. The reporter unlocks her phone swiftly to see notifications for messages from Lena.... _speak of the devil_.

She opens the messages to see the address for somewhere called Eden with a google map location pin attached. The phone vibrates again with a text that read ' bonus' below a screenshot of the dress code followed by a winking emoji. This causes her to smile brightly and chuckle.  
'Thanks' she replies putting the same emoji at the end.  
' Picking you up at 8' Lena's following text reads.  
'Can't wait!' The blonde responds.

Just as Kara is about to put her phone down again it starts ringing, she looks at the screen to find that Alex is calling.  
The blonde answers on the second ring  
.  
" Hey Alex"

" Pizza or Chinese?" Alex asks

"Hey little Danvers!" Maggie shouts in the background causing Kara to wince slightly.

"Hi Maggie, what was that Alex?"

" Do you want me to order pizza or chinese food for our girl's night tonight?"

"What?....Oh" the realisation spreading across her face as she remembers their plans from a weeks ago.

"Don't tell me you forgot?"

"Forget? Psssh...I would never"

Alex is silent and she knows this trick but that never stops it from working. She knows the face that comes with this certain silence and she breaks.

"Ok I may gave forgotten, raincheck?"

"Why a raincheck, we can just schedule it a little later, I got that desert you like."

" I may have scheduled other plans," Kara informs her bottom lip between her teeth.

" And just what might those plans be," Alex askjs and Kara pictures her with her hands on her hips eyebrow raised.

" I'm meeting with Lena tonight," the blonde says smiling at the thought.

" So you're blowing us off for the Rockstar CEO wow, unbelievable " the redhead teases.

" Atta girl ! " Maggie yells in the background causing the blonde to roll her eyes.

" I'll make it up to you both I promise, scouts honour," Kara says holding her palm against her chest.

" Fair enough, have fun on your date,"  
" Its not a date... It's just two people hanging out," Kara replies unconvincingly.

" Mhmmmm, sure," the redhead replies.

"Use protection!" Maggie shouts in the background before the call is ended.

The reporter blushes at this as she sets her phone down. She checks the messages between her and Lena again, rereading them and picturing the woman typing out the words.

  
She pictures her long manicured fingers tapping away at the screen, pictures her sat at her desk, shoulders back chin jutted, out exuding nothing but power.

Kara snaps out of her daydream to find herself biting her lips and twirling her hair like an infatuated schoolgirl. Get it together Kara she thinks to herself.

She pinpoints the message about the dress code of the venue. 'Hipster Casual/Boho chic' the dress code reads. What in tarnation is hipster casual Kara asks herself pushing her glasses up on her face with her eyebrows knit in confusion.

  
She googled it to find many pictures of men with beards and people with hats and shades in various types of clothing. She concludes that it's just a fancy way to say casual by the looks of their attire.

A quick check at the time and Kara sees she has atleast 2 hours left to get ready so she thinks it best that she gets started.

She opens her closet and picks out a pair of lightwash denim jeans and a black and white stripped t shirt as well as a black silk bomber jacket. She finishes off the outfit with a pair of black chelsea boots and a grey beanie.

Her phone buzzes with a text from Lena that reads ' Address?' And she replies in record time her fingers moving in a blur across the keyboard.

The blonde takes a scalding hot shower no doubt too hot for any human, rolling her shoulders as the heat helped ease the tension in her muscles and dissipate her nerves.

Kara decides that some self care as well as priming and prepping is needed for the nights events. She does a charcoal face mask, waxes and gives her nails some tlc painting them a lovely red to match her lipstick for the night.

  
Her phone buzzes halfway through her routine. 'On my way' the text from Lena says. 'Great, ring the bell when you get here' she types out sending a follow up message with her floor and apartment number.

 _Buzzzz_ \- the bell to her apartment rings as she draws on her eyeliner.

'Downstairs,' Lena's text reads. She buzzes the brunette up. The reporter does a once over of her apartment recognises how slightly messy it appears.

The hero uses her superspeed to tidy up the apartment and finishes just in time to hear the doorbell ring. Kara lets out a puff of air looking down at her outfit to ensure she was still presentable. She opens the door to greet the brunette and her jaw goes a bit slack at the beauty before her.

Lena wore a black skinny jeans with rips at the knees, maroon coloured sweater, wide brimmed hat and brown boots. Her outfit was also made up of a black scarf draped over her neck and shoulders and.  
She held flowers in her hands.

Emerald orbs met with blue and Kara smiled at the brunette as she waved her into the apartment . These are for you Lena said holdin out the flowers. " Thank you, these are beautiful," the hero says taking the flowers from Lena." I guess you and the flowers have something in common then," Lena replies causing Kara to crack a smile. "Thank you."

She buries her nose into the bouquet of flowers inhaling the sweet fragrance. "They smell lovely," the blonde muses leaning over to give Lena a kiss on the cheek.

Kara grabs a glass vase from the Tupperware cupboard, she fills it at the sink and places it at the center of her dining table.

"Ready to go?" She asks turning around to look at Lena who had been staring at her and desperately tried to look away but she had already been caught. Kara smirks at this before saying " You know if you would just take that picture already you wouldn't have to stare this much," to which Lena rolled her eyes and made for the door.

The elevator ride is mostly silent as the women ride down to the ground floor. They stand close enough that Kara can smell the sweet scent of Lena's perfume and Kara thinks that it's becoming one of her favourite scents. It was definitely something oriental, the scent musky and slightly spicy with hints of vanilla, cinnamon and clove. They share lingering glances and Kara thinks about the last time she was in the elevator with the woman a blush spreading up her neck.

" You okay?" Lena asks looking at Kara concern flashing in emerald green eyes. Kara nods grabbing the brunette's hand and lacing their fingers together. Lena smiles at this gesture leaning over to kiss the blonde's forehead.

They exit the elevator and walk outside into the cool fall breeze. Their hair blowing in the breeze, Lena puts her hand on top of her head to prevent her hat from flying off. She leads Kara to a black sports car, black and shiny, she pulls a car key and fob out of her pants pocket pressing button. The car makes a noise to indicate that it was unlocked.

Kara's jaw drops as she stares at the expensive looking vehicle.

" This is your car?" Kara asks mouth slightly ajar.

" Being the CEO of a somewhat successful business has its perks I suppose," the brunette replies opening the passenger side door for Kara closing it behind her and getting into the drivers side. She presses a button and the engine roars to life and various lights come alive on the dashboard. Kara eyes go wide with amazement.

  
Lena revs the engine twice before pulling off. The sound of the engine bringing Kara out of her trance.

  
They drive through the city and Lena steers with one hand while the other is held in Kara's lap as she draws shapes absentmindedly along the CEO's palms and lower arm.

The silence is more comfortable than any of them could imagine for peoplle who had known each other for such a short period of time, strangers if you must.

  
They have met just a few hours shy of the first night they met with one another, too early for the late night wanderers, club hoppers and people seeking pleasure shielded by the shadows of the late hours.

  
"So....how was your day?" Lena asks breaking the silence as they pull up to a stoplight, she looks over at Kara briefly the content smile on the blonde's face is contagious.

  
"Amazing, I had lunch with the most beautiful woman in the city I think," Kara teases a smirk playing the corner of her lips.

  
" Oh did you now? I'm absolutely jealous" Lena smirks back, a blush dancing up her cheek. " Flattery will get you nowhere," she teases back narrowing her eyes at the reporter.

  
" Its still worth a shot though," Kara says bringing Lena's hand up to her lips to plant a soft kiss on the skin at her wrist. Lena shivers slightly at this her expression changes slightly lust flashing in her eyes but she blinks and it's gone.  
" We're almost there," she announces to which Kara nods.

  
" This is one of my favourite places to play at actually, semi intimate setting, very different from the club's and such I go there multiple times a week sometimes just to hangout, maybe clear my mind."

  
Kara smiles at the brunette and brings one of her hands up to rest on her chest, "I'm honored that you let me come with you, thanks for sharing."  
" Of course, if anything I'm honored to be able to take you out tonight," Lena winks.

  
" How did we both get so cheesy, so fast," Kara chuckles pushing her glasses up on her face and doing the eyebrow crinkle thing that Lena had grown to enjoy over the past evening.Lena joins her in laughter shaking her head, "I have no idea to be honest."

  
They pull into an area bathed in soft streetlight and tame store signs.

There was an abundance of bookstores and even some comic book stores. They drove past coffee shops, ice cream shops, DVD and video game stores, diners. Flowershops passed by and a theatre showing old movies, the sign on top reading 'Free milkshake with every ticket purchase for the movie Pulp Fiction' below it were the list of other movies showing at theatre including Donnie Darko, Fight Club and Eternal Sunshine of a Spotless Mind.

  
They pulled up to one of the most shady looking buildings in the area and had Kara not been somewhat with enhanced abilities she could see herself getting nervous but she did indeed have powers and she also trusted Lena.

They drove up to a dark fence gate and a man steps out of the shadows, upon closer inspection Kara sees that the man looks absolutely harmless as he has an average frame barely muscular, he's wearing jeans with a plain white t shirt and a distressed denim jacket with sandals. Lena rolls down her glass and he comes over to her side of the car.

  
" Cute Sandals," Lena smirks and the man bursts into laughter, " Of course it's you," he rolls his eyes.  
" Also they're called Man-dals," he poses dramatically before pushing the gate open so they could drive through. They cruise down the side of an alleyway and  make a right and Kara is shocked to see the sight before her.

  
A cafe/ bar illuminated the space with warm yellow light. Hanging lights fashioned to look like light bulbs hung around the place. People were scattered around the space in front of the enclosed hangout. There were some with coffee cups and thermos as well as some with mugs of what Kara believed to be alcohol.

  
Shrubs and other greenery created a hedge that blocked Kara's view of the rest of the space.Her eyes lit up in excitement and it made Lena's heart flutter.

The women exit the car and the chilly breeze nips at Lena's skin. She pulls down her sleeve to cover her hands slightly before reaching it out to Kara for her to hold. They stroll toward the area as they pass the hedge Kara can see the landscape that was previously hidden from her view.

  
The clearing has a slight slope downwards that leads towards a clearing. A spot is designed to look like the stone hedges but with chairs and tables that were of the same stone. Beanbags and other neon coloured furniture littered the space some shaped like objects.

Marble statues of Greek gods and goddesses stood among the Leyland cypress trees planted across the clearing. There were other plants and Kara's sense of smell picked up on the subtle fragrances such as lilac, honeysuckle and lavender and Jasmine. It mixed in with the smell of freshly baked goods and beverages from the cafe.

  
Although it was dark the blonde could still make out the flowers that littered the clearing. She saw orchids, garden roses, sweet peas, hyacinths and bonzai trees. The string of lights illuminated the area beautifully, it looked like a scene from a romantic movie.

  
"Welcome to Eden," Lena says gesturing out at the scene before them.  
" Lena it's beautiful," Kara responds looking into the brunette's emerald eyes and she just smiles at this.  
" The rest of the band should already be here," Lena says matter of factly leading Kara over to the bar side of the hangout.  
" I don't even have to think twice about it I already know where they are."

They enter the bar and Lena's group of friends are spotted near the pool table talking and laughing at some story that Lucy, who was very animated in her story telling, was relaying to the group.

  
Kara recognises the other members of the band Jess and Sami standing around with beers and pool stick. The couple Kara remembers to be Clarke and Alexa are stood by, Alexa holding a pool stick and Clarke holding up a tiny white marker board the hung on a string to the pool table. She seemed to be keeping the score of the game.

  
Sami is the first to spot the blonde and brunette as they stroll over to the group.

" Hey loser, hey.. Kara right," Sami says looking at Kara to confirm to which she gets a shy nod.  
Lena twists her face in mock disbelief at being called a loser before it returns to a neutral face.  
" Hey Sami nice to see you too, nice to see all of you," she walks around hugging the group of women.  
" We should be on stage in like 10 minutes," Jess says observing her watch.

  
Kara exchanges greetings with the group of women and they easily fall into a polite banter.

  
Lena grabs Kara's hands while she is laughing at one of Clarke's jokes. She leads her a little way from to group.

  
" Would you like anything to drink?" The brunette asks hands in her pockets.  
" Um.. is it ok if I get something from the cafe, I'm not really feeling much like alcohol tonight," Kara inquires shyly.  
" Oh of course, that's no problem at all, follow me," she offers her hand to the blonde excusing themselves from the group.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Eden pt 2

They enter the cafe and Kara can't help but marvel at the delicious aromas that bombarded her senses. The scent of a chai flavoured drink overpowers the others and overtakes her senses and she closes her eyes inhaling deeply. The smell of clove, ginger and cinnamon stand out to her the most, it makes her mouth water slightly.  
  
"Can I please have a chai tea, 3 sugars, no milk," Kara orders as they approach the counter and looks over to Lena to see if she wanted anything.  
" A green tea for me please, 2 sugars, soy milk," Lena nods at the barista who smiles and asks them for their names.  
" One moment please," the barista responds smiling brightly as she scribbled their names in black marker on the cups.  
  
" You guys can have a seat and you'll hear your names when your order is ready," the brunette behind the counter informs gesturing to the comfy looking chairs in the cafe.  
Lena leads them over to the chairs taking a seat on one of the forest green chairs and Kara follows suit.

  
"Wow," Kara quips as she observes the decor of the cafe the earthy rich tones mixed in with white and honey maple coloured wooden fixtures gave the space a fresh mix between modern and rustic.  
" I know right, I come here often but it never ceases to get old, I feel like the beauty of this spot is so timeless," Lena responds to Kara's statement.  
" I don't think I could get tired of here either," Kara smiles.

  
" A lot of my inspiration for projects start with me sitting over there," Lena points with her chin at the high stools behind a table at the front of the shop giving those sitting there the best view of the scenery outside of the cafe.  
" I bet, I can definitely see myself writing a few articles here," Kara nods.  
" Can you?" Lena says in a teasing voice her eyebrows raised.  
" If I had a dollar for every time you were sassy, I'd probably be able to afford that car you drove us here in,"  
" You live for my sass," Lena narrows her eyes at Kara and a playfully sinister smile.  
" Scratch that, two, two of those cars," Kara teases.

  
" So you just have a knack for discovering aesthetically pleasing places?"  
" How else would I charm beautiful girls?"  
" Oh I see, so you've done this before," Kara puts her hands on her hips mirroring her heroic pose slightly.

  
A look Kara can't decipher crosses the brunettes features but it's gone as soon as it came and her teasing look returns.  
" Done what?" Lena feigns innocence.  
" So the first step is the club with neon lights and that dancing, then the all you can eat lunch date, and now a trip back in time to a small town that shows movies like pulp fiction at their theatres and has cafes/ bars with ancient Rome centric decor, all of this to try to scam me out of my heart?"  
" Is it working?" The brunette asks a smirk in place.  
Kara just smiles at the woman but stays silent, however, from her smile Lena can tell that it's probably the answer she wants.  
  
The barista calls their names and they make their way over to the cashier. Kara grabs at her wallet and Lena grabs her hand lacing their fingers together tightly.  
" Put it on my tab," Lena smiles warmly at the cashier tipping her hat back slightly to show her face.  
" Of course, Ms Luthor" the barista nods back returning Lena's smile.  
  
She grabs the drinks in the holder with her other hands and leads them out of the cafe.  
Kara catches up falling into step beside her as they walk over to a bench near one of the statues. Lena places the holder on the table and pulls out Kara's chair before pulling out the other so she can sit.  
  
" Your tab huh?" Kara smiles taking a sip of her warm beverage.  
" I told you I come here often, I'm a trusted customer," Lena nods looking around at their surroundings and not meeting Kara's eyes, the blonde notices but she does not pry.  
" When is it gonna be my turn to treat you then?"  
" Stick around after the show and maybe we can figure something out,"  
" That's not what I meant and you know it," Kara says poking Lena in her chest.

  
" I've discussed finance for a couple hours straight today, I don't like to bring my work home with me," Lena smiles taking a sip from her cup, the steam rising up to warm her cheeks slightly.  
" Is that CEO talk for let's change the topic?"

"Sooooo which one of your lucky CatCo reporters are getting to report on the attempted robbery of LCorp's tech?" Lena pries changing the topic much to Kara's amusement.  
" Lucky Catco reporter," Kara responds pointing a finger at herself.  
" Do I get to hear how you plan to infiltrate my company to get information for your article,"  
"Infiltrate is such a serious word, what ever happened to plain old investigate?  
" Is that reporter talk for snoop?"

Kara chuckles at this.

  
"Actually, I was hoping if the person who knows more about the company than anyone, the CEO would maybe probably hopefullyyyyy give me a private interview," the blonde musters a hopeful smile.  
"A private interview huh?'

The woman nods.

Lena pretends to think hard while Kara stares at her hands clasped in anticipation of the woman's answer.

  
" I suppose I can do a favour for a friend,"  
" A friend? Is that what I am?" Kara asks teasingly but there is something more serious to her tone, something that lets Lena know that her answer would be important and there was more to the question than Kara was leading on.  
" Are you a foe then?" Lena counters and now it's Kara's turn to sit in the hot seat.  
" Far from," Kara answers with an intense stare that makes Lena aware of their close proximity.

  
Her eyes dart to the blonde's plump lips, she feels them pulling her in like a magnet. She darts to close the space drawn to the other woman like a moth to a flame. Before her lips can crash against the reporter's her phone rings pulling her out of her daze and sobering them both up.

  
She answers, her tone tinted with annoyance, no doubt at the interruption.  
"OK, I'm on my way dude," Lena says quickly hanging up.  
" That was Jess, the show is about begin, just gotta finalise some stuff on sound check, stuff that I have to be there for," Lena pouts slightly as she rises up from the seat beside Kara.

  
"Rain check on this convo?" Kara asks her heart squeezing at the pout on the brunette's face.  
" Raincheck," Lena says holding her hand out to Kara.  
  
They stroll hand in hand back up towards the buildings entering the bar.  
Upon entering Kara observes that a crowd had gathered near one of the doors with a security guard dressed in all black and a security t shirt standing guard. The people would hand the woman next to him tickets which she shone a blue light on verifying something before letting them enter.  
  
Lena pulls her hat down on her face hiding her features slightly as she pulls Kara along a winding hallway away from the crowd. Kara trudged behind her until they came to a white door, the blonde can hear the sound of feedback coming from the microphone grow louder as they drew closer.  
  
Lena pulls a keycard out of her pocket flashing it over something that beeped and the sound of a click was heard. The brunette pushes past the door and they enter, if Kara was impressed before she was surely beyond that now.  
  
The space holds the common theme of the Garden of Eden with decor that vaguely reminded Kara of the Rainforest Cafe minus the animal sounds and souvenir shop.  
Along one of the walls realistic looking footage of a fish tank plays with colourful fish and sea creatures swimming across the screen.

  
On the stage Kara can see the members of Lena's band setting up, Lucy stands off to the side of the stage talking to a man with a headset on that she assumes is the sound technician.  
  
Sami waves Lena over and she makes a her way to stage, still pulling Kara with her.

" We wanna do a quick sound check with you singing so we can start getting people in," Sami informs her and she nods finally letting go of Kara's hands. She gestures for Kara to go stand over to the side of the stage which would be slightly out of view of the crowd but gave her full visibility of the stage.  
  
Lena grabs the bottle of water offered to her by someone she assumes works backstage. She does some vocal warm ups making sounds that ranged from high pitched to low, sounds that were quite unusual.  
  
To anyone else listening or watching in on the scene it might appear peculiar but there was a practiced ease to the way in which Lena delivered the tones and sounds that showed her commitment to what she was doing.

Kara pictures her a blacksmith pounding at her craft. She can suddenly picture her practicing her craft her sleeves rolled up and sweat forming at her brow. The sounds come to a halt and Kara is pulled from her daydream.  
  
Lena walks over to the blonde handing her a sheet of paper with writing that looked like a list.  
" What's this?" Kara asks.  
"Set list, Jess suggested we should start giving them out, we're supposed to have merch soon too, stay tuned," Lena winks.  
  
Kara looks over the list recognising most of the songs. " You guys are covering some good stuff today,"  
" I know right we had to scrap a lot of them there's just so much good ones it's hard to choose,"  
  
The set list has the band's name at the top with artwork that consisted of darker shades of colours. The songs listed included :  
  
'Eden- Hozier  
Wicked game - Chris Isaak  
Hallelujah- Jeff Buckley  
Smells Like Teen Spirit- Nirvana  
Come Pick Me Up - Ryan Adams  
9 Crimes- Damien Rice  
Hold me- Tom Odell  
Blaze of Glory- Bon Jovi Jon  
Pretty Woman - Roy Orbison '  
  
She couldn't wait to hear Lena sing the first song which happened to be one of her favourites.

  
She has a seat up front and very close to the stage with a few other members of the band's entourage. Lena clicks a lanyard unto her clothes and gives her a bright smile before retreating to stage to talk about the final touches of the show as fans begin to fill the space.

  
The crowd is calmer than the one at the nightclub and Kara thinks it might have something to do with the cafe and intimate setting. Soft lights lit up the area shining light on the rainforest type fixtures built into the place.  
  
The Morganas finally take their spots on stage and the crowd erupts into cheers.  
" How's everyone doing tonight?" Lena asks in a sultry voice and the screams are louder.  
" Me too," she chuckles warmly while adjusting the strings using the tuning pegs. She does her intro of the band and the crowd erupts into cheers after each member of the band is introduced.  
  
Lena begins to strum the cords for the first song and the whole room goes quiet. Kara is mesmerized by the woman's delivery of the song. She thinks that she may like this version better than the original even. She hopes somebody has recorded it because she pictures herself sitting in her apartment playing the song on repeat for hours on end.  
  
Every song on the set list transports Kara to somewhere different and from the participation of the crowd she can assume she's not the only one. She takes a moment to look around at the people bobbing their heads to the music or singing along loudly and even some of them enjoying a drink or a kiss with a lover.

  
She glances back to the stage to find that Lena's eyes are trained on her, a look in her eyes that warms Kara's whole entire being. She thinks that the look the green eyed goddess gives her stirs up feelings inside her that feel nothing short of torture and it causes her to bite her lip.  
  
The Nirvana song brings the whole crowd closer as every single person in the room seems to know the lyrics, including Kara.  
By the time the band gets to the last song the crowd is so much more louder and relaxed, she looks around to find that people are no longer hanging out in tight groups but are more dispersed and she's certain that new friendships had been forged and new bonds created.  
  
She herself was too lost in Lena's voice to attempt to have any conversation with any of the strangers. She felt as if she had fallen under a spell and could only be released when the music stopped.

  
Lena seemed to be in a trance too, getting lost in the songs she was performing Kara wondered what memories played inside her head while she sang the parts of certain songs. Some of them sang with such raw emotion Lena might as well have written the lyric herself from a life experience and Kara wants nothing more than to sit with the woman and hear about the stories she hides behind mesmerising green eyes.

  
" You guys have been amazing, tweet us your setlists from the show tonight for a chance to win free tickets to the next show, merch coming soon, thank you guys for all the support," Lena closes. She begins taking off her guitar and she gestures at Kara to meet her backstage using the side entrance.  
  
Kara flashes her lanyard to the security and follows the excited banter that drifts out of a room behind the stage. She enters to find the members of the band sharing a drink and having a toast to their successful show.  
  
Lena spots her as she enters the room and walks over to her.  
" Did you enjoy the show?"  
"Enjoy? Lena I loved it, you guys were amazing."  
Kara congratulates the rest of the band on their show and they all fall into friendly fun banter and Lena dissapears mumbling something about giving instructions to the people helping put away the equipment.  
  
Minutes later the brunette makes her way over to the the blonde as she and Lucy bond over what they describe as the best ice cream and waffle cones in National City.

  
Kara doesn't have to turn around to know it's Lena wrapping her arms around her waist and burying her face in the back of her shoulder. She finds herself blushing at the gesture while musing about which flavour of ice cream was the best.  
  
Lucy gets caught up into another convo/debate with another of the band members about frozen yogurt and its relationship to ice cream and as Kara turns around in the brunette's arms the shorter woman's head comes to rest on her chest. Kara looks down at her to see around her eyes tinged slightly red and her blinking slow.

  
" Are you okay?"  
" Yeah, just a little tired, had an early morning" the CEO smiles a small smile.  
" Are you ready to turn in for the night? I wouldn't want you to be out too late knowing you could pull a sleeping beauty on me at any moment,"  
" I don't wanna ruin your fun I could just have a coffee and we can hang for a bit longer if you like," and as if her body rejects her offer a yawn comes right after her sentence.  
" Yeah, absolutely not, we're getting you home rockstar,"

  
Lena just hums in reply holding up the sign of the horns. Kara thinks it might be another denial of her tiredness but it doesn't matter because she's pulling the woman along the room and hugging everyone goodbye before a more verbal denial is given.  
  
They exit the backstage room and Lena leads them the rest of the way out. They exit the building at a side entrance of the cafe that Kara had not seen before. Lena's footsteps are heavy as she trudges through the gravel path lit by hanging light bulbs.

  
Suddenly, before they can get into the view of other people, Lena spins around catching Kara off guard and pinning her against the red brick wall. She leans up to kiss the woman with more vigor and passion that Kara thought the tired woman would be capable of.  
  
" I've been waiting to do that all night," Lena says pulling away. Kara pouts at the loss of contact and Lena leans forward again to kiss her pouted lips pulling back quickly and then walking away.  
Kara is left standing against the wall eyes closed and cheeks flushed.  
" Are you coming orrrr?" Lena smirks at her the tiredness seeping into her tone.  
  
Kara catches up with the brunette and they walk over to the car.

  
" You're more tired than I thought, maybe I should drive and you should be my passenger," Kara says as Lena leans against the car waiting for her, eyes closed and wind blowing her hair across her face.  
" Can you even drive?" Lena asks opening her eyes slightly so that just slits of green show as she tiredly narrows her eyes at the blonde.  
  
" Yes I can drive," Kara walks up to woman placing her arms around her.  
"Can you drive safely?" Lena asks now as she feels Kara grab the car keys from her.  
  
" Well I think I drive very safe but Alex may argue with me on that one," Kara smiles michievously unlocking the car to which Lena raises an eyebrow.  
  
" I got this Lee," Kara says as she opens the passenger door for Lena and waits for her to get inside.  
  
She presses the button to start the car and her eyes light up as the engine roars to life and then fades out to be silent for the most part.

" Where to my trusty steed?" Lena says eyes closed as she leans into the warmed seats.  
  
" It's up to you really," Kara shrugs looking over at the brunette and the way the lights on the dashboard reflect off her pale face.  
  
Lena opens her eyes to turn and stare at the woman something serious dances behind her eyes as she observes the blonde.  
" What did I tell you about staring?" Kara teases.  
" I should be asking you the same thing, I can feel your stare burning into the side of my cheek you creep," Lena teases back.  
She bites her lips as she pulls her phone out and types in an address that Kara does not recognise, she puts the phone in the holder and looks over at Kara slightly hesitant.  
" Follow the GPS," Lena says as she laces her fingers with the blonde's and lays back into the seat eyes closed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a terrible habit of starting other stories and neglecting the ones I already have going. I don't know why Im like this. If you read any of my other wild stories let me know.  
> Thank you guys for the patience!  
> Comments are welcome !


	9. The White Knight

A shade of grey takes over the sky as it becomes overcast, mere seconds later raindrops fall against the windshield prompting Kara to switch on the windshield wipers.

  
She peers over at the brunette in the passenger side, napping quietly. Kara keeps focused on the road but uses her superhearing to zone in on the CEO's heart smiling at the steady beat.

Kara glances at the GPS once more as she drives the luxurious car away from the picturesque little town. There is something extremely vintage about the streets and architecture and Kara loves it. She tries to figure out which of the fancy buttons,on the dashboard is for the radio and gives up after two failed attempts opting instead to get lost in her thoughts.

  
She replays the nights previous events, a grateful smile playing at her lips at the moments shared with Lena danced around in her head, she looks down at the woman's pale hand as it rests between them, no longer clasped with hers as Kara decided that two hands was needed for driving in this type of weather and more so because she was carrying precious cargo as mused by her.  
" You're insufferable," Lena had responded to Kara's precious cargo comment before dozing off quietly.  
  
She watches as the landscape and scenery diverts back to the that of the familiar buildings that she recognises however the GPS leads her away from that familiarity. Kara's feelings are nowhere near distrusting towards Lena as she follows the GPS even despite being unfamiliar with the address and especially not when the woman is asleep and vulnerable in the passenger seat.  
  
The blonde finds that it's far from the regular noise of the nightlife crowd and closer in proximity to an area that she knows to be very quiet and crime to be almost nonexistent there.

  
She can also tell that it was definitely reserved for people who were extremely financially stable from the look of the buildings. Kara watches in awe as they drive by coffee shops and health conscious restaurants.

The colours of the businesses follow the common theme of either a natural woodsy theme with hues of brown, yellow and red or the modern theme of white and some other cool colour such as green or blue.

  
The GPS signals to her that her destination is close as she approaches apartment buildings that seem to integrate the environment into its design with vines and plants growing along the balconies.

The many different hues of light coming from each window created a kaleidoscope of colours across the windows.  
The GPS leads her near the car park of one of these buildings.

She eyes the area curiously before reaching across to grasp Lena's hand between her palms.

  
" Lee," she whispers kissing the brunette's knuckles and tucking hair that had fallen into her face during her nap behind her ear.  
"Mmm," Lena mumbles coming awake slowly.  
" We're here, I think?" Kara responds slightly unsure as she checks the GPS once more to ensure that she is in the right place. Lena's eyes flutter open slowly and she looks around before turning to smile at Kara.

  
" Hey sleepy head," Kara whispers placing another chaste kiss on Lena's wrist.  
" Hey," Lena rasps out smiling at Kara who looks up to meet her eyes and return the smile.  
" Switch seats with me," Lena manages to mumble as she gets lost in baby blue eyes. Kara just nods and unbuckles her seatbelt before exiting the car, Lena does the same and comes to sit in the driver's seat with Kara on the passenger side.  
  
Lena drives the car into the parking lot, she opens a tiny glove compartment on her side of the dashboard to grab a tiny remote. She presses a button on it and there is the noise of a garage door opening as soon as Lena starts driving into the garage the lights flicker on and the garage door quickly closes behind them.

  
It is here Kara is in awe again as she takes in the view of of atleast five other luxurious looking cars as well as the motorcycle that Lena had driven them on. A blush swarms at her cheeks as she recalls the night.

  
The walls of the garage are white causing all the vehicles to stand out against it in a neat contrast.

  
"Where exactly are we?" Kara inquires glancing over from the view on the exterior of the car and focusing on Lena's face waiting for an answer.  
" It may or may not be my home base," Lena shrugs trying to downplay her answer but kara can see the flash of something that resembled shyness in her gesture.

  
" And that apartment you took us to last time?"  
" It's purposes differ from time to time but it mainly serves purpose as somewhere to lay my head when I don't feel like driving all the way back here,"  
" Does it's purposes include a designated spot for hookups with groupies?" Kara teases.  
" You're a groupie now? Had I known that before hand I could've let you drive us there instead," Lena retorts winking at the other woman. Kara just rolls her eyes at the woman's antics.

  
Lena clears her throat before speaking again. " This place I reserve for the more intimate kind of company, like friends or family," she looks up at Kara and there's a vulnerability to her that the blonde is quick to recognise.  
Kara notices the way Lena's voice strains on the word family and it prompts her to reach out to grab the other woman's hand pulling her away from whatever thoughts threatened her current demeanor.

  
Lena brings their clasped hands to her lips to place a chaste kiss on the back of Kara's hand.  
" As much as I would love to sit here and listen to how much of a fan of mine you are, I think that it may be bedtime," and as if on cue Lena yawns.  
" Lead the way," the blonde gestures with her hand.

  
They exit the car and Kara follows Lena to a door at the far left of the garage. Lena raises up a small wooden flap to reveal a hand scanner that she places her hands on one after the other then types in a code on the keyboard that pops up on the screen.

  
" Is this your top secret lair?" Kara eyes the woman holding back a huge smirk.  
" Yup had the walls reinforced so nobody could hear the screaming of my victims, Lena jokes.  
" You are terrifying," Kara responds as she follows Lena into the building.  
" All the more excitement to wow you with," Lena winks and Kara rolls her eyes a chuckle escaping her.

  
The inside is nothing like Kara expected although she doesn't quite know what she expected.

The interior has a warm homey feel to it while also maintaining a modern feel of clean lines and modern technology. Exposed wooden beams adorn the celings. The loft sports white walls and neutral coloured furniture that belonged in some catalog.

They walk further into the space exiting the entrance room with coat hangers and a rack for shoes along with a table and mirror. The kitchen is on their right and is equipped with appliances that Kara thinks looks like it belongs in a space ship. There is a huge deck that stretches the expanse of the large room.

Spiral stairs lead up to an area that Kara sees doubles as a study and a bedroom. Right opposite the stairs stands an elevator that Kara assumes goes into the same place.

The concept of the loft is very open and luxurious with an intricate looking rug that sat in the center of the room surrounded by the neutral coloured furniture.

Plants hung from the ceiling near the windows and sat in pots near other areas of the room. The walls are adorned with more intricate paintings compared the ones in the apartment, some of them Kara recognises as famous pieces, she had a theory that they may even be the originals as they didn't even look like the most expensive thing in there.

The ceilings are high and a minimalist style chandelier hangs at the middle of it shining soft light around the room. Elegant looking stone wall panels are incorporated into the wall designs.

  
Lena leads them up a short stairway and down a hallway bypassing the kitchen with its marble countertops and white, black and grey theme. They enter a large bedroom with a king sized bed in the middle and a projector on the shelf above it that pointed at the large wall that faces the bed.

The room has a tray ceiling and recessed lighting and the furniture has an charming design to it with its carvings that made it look timeless and reminded her something of medieval times.  
"Make yourself comfortable," lena says as she begins undressing.  
Kara blushes looking away.

  
" I thought you were tired," she clears her throat trying but failing miserably to train her eyes elsewhere.

  
"I am, I just wanna take a warm shower, it helps me relax better."  
Kara bites her lip as she floats over to the woman feeling magnetized by her now exposed pale skin.

  
She wraps her arms around the woman from behind placing a chaste kiss on her shoulder.

  
"Maybe I can help with that?" Kara offers against the woman's skin in the dim room.  
Lena turns around in her arms her exposed breasts pressing flush against Kara's chest as she wraps her arms around the taller woman's neck.  
" Definitely," Lena bites her lip.  
  
" I'll get the water running," the brunette says leaning up to plant a quick kiss on the blonde before turning and stalking off towards a door off the bedroom leaving Kara standing there lips still fashioned in a pucker from the kiss.

  
Kara hears the sound of beeping and then water falling. She quickly undressed folding her clothes and placing it in a neat pile on the trunk at the foot of the bed.

  
She enters the bathroom to see the CEO naked her palm outstretched underneath the shower feeling the temperature of the water. Lena turns to look at Kara biting her bottom lip at the view of the goddess in front of her.

  
Kara doesn't have time to think before her feet lead her into the woman's space and she's standing behind the object of her desire placing kisses across her skin from her shoulder up alongside her neck.

  
Just before the blonde can nibble on the other woman's ear she pulls away entering the shower and turning to look at Kara with a teasing smirk. She gestures with her index finger in a come hither motion for Kara to join her under the water.  
  
Kara thinks to herself that she's never been in such a ginormous shower before. Lena pushes a button on the wall and water is suddenly spouting at them from all different directions.

The water is the perfect temperature, warm enough to soothe but cool enough to be refreshing.

Kara finds herself closing her eyes as the water taps against her skin, she finds herself listening in on Lena's heartbeat without making a conscious decision to, she thinks it's becoming a habit.

She hears the sound of it as it speeds up out of the blue. Kara's eyes flutter open quickly to find green eyes piercing through her soul. Hunger danced liked a fire in brunettes eyes as she observed Kara.

  
Lena's dark hair clung to her skin, against her neck, chest and back. The temperature of the water is exactly what she needed. She lathers her body in soap and it faintly resembles one of the scents that Kara recognised as part of the fragrance that clings to the woman's skin at any other time of day. The water cascades across her skin, falling over her face and collecting at her chin to drip.

Kara feels like she's fallen into trance as she observes the woman. She cups the woman's face with her hands pulling her closer to kiss her deeply. Lena's hands find her way to Kara's hips drawing her closer, flush against her body.

  
The kiss is both gentle and eager at the same time. Soon enough there is no more gentle left and only eagerness as Lena hooks her legs over Kara's hip urging her closer. This gesture drives Kara wild and one of the blonde's hands slides down from the brunette's face to her hip and then to cup her center whilst the other moves to wrap around the side of her neck.

Lena's breath catches in her throat as slim fingers tease her wet folds at an agonizing pace. The sounds Lena makes alone are enough to drive Kara mad as she feels a familiar warmth flood through her body.

  
She rubs teasingly slow circles as she kisses the woman. Kara pulls away from the kiss to ghost her lips across the spot on the woman's neck that she knows will give her a favourable reaction. Just as she predicted Lena's hands moved to her back scraping across it lightly.

  
" Please.. " Lena pants as she exposes more of her neck to the woman sleepiness forgotten.  
Kara moves lower bending to press kisses down the woman's chest she lingers swiping her tongue around Lena's nipples until they stand erect. She can feel the goosebumps that have risen up on the brunette's woman's skin with her lips.

  
Lena tangles her hands in blonde hair as soft lips make their way back up her body.  
"So much for it being bedtime," Kara mumbles against porcelain skin.

  
Lena chuckles at this and it gets stuck in her throat as Kara slips her finger inside of her while sucking at her neck and pushing her up against the wall.

  
" Forget bedtime," Lena pants out raking her nails across Kara's back.  
" As you wish," Kara breathes out before capturing the brunette's lips with hers swallowing moans and establishing a rhythm with the woman who was at her mercy.

  
"Oh God," Lena moans loudly as Kara adds another finger, her head falls back against the tile of the bathroom wall.

  
Kara hears a beep and the then the sound of a robotic woman's voice from what Kara thinks is a speaker on the roof of the huge shower.  
" Search complete, 40 results found," the voice says startling Kara slightly but she makes no moves to get away from Lena, she can feel the rise and fall of the woman's chest becoming more frequent as her breathing picks up.

  
She pulls back from her lips attempting to make eye contact with the woman to no avail as her eyes are shut tightly and her mouth hangs agape. Kara takes a mental screenshot of the image that makes her feel like someone has striked a match in her gut.

  
"What was that?" Kara asks slightly sliding in an out of the woman at a maddening pace. Lena closes her mouth to gather her words in an attempt to answer the blonde's question but before she can Kara curls her fingers upwards hitting a spot that has her back arching off the wall.

  
"Oh fuck!" Lena curses and Kara thinks a curse word has never sounded so holy before.  
" 12 results found, start playlist?" The robotic voice says again and Kara pays it no mind as she is taken by the sight of Lena. Her pale skin glistening in the steam of the shower, the way her chest rises and falls, the way her soft skin is pliable beneath Kara's touch and her face contorted in a mask of pleasure, it all drove the hero wild.

She grips the leg draped over her waist pulling it tighter around her which allowed her to slide just a bit deeper into the brunette.

  
"Yes...." Lena gasps at Kara's actions.  
" Starting playlist...Now playing Closer by Nine Inch Nails!" The robotic voice says and the sound of an industrial rock song begins playing.

  
Lena's eyes flutter open quickly at the loud sound of the music. She spares a glance at the speaker above them blasting the the song throughout the room before making eye contact with Kara whose blue eyes were giving her the most intense look as she pumps her fingers between Lena's dripping folds.

The look is enough to tither her closer to the edge. She slides one of the hands scraping down the blonde's tan back up to her neck and brings her forehead closer so that their foreheads are leaning against each other.

  
Fitting Kara thinks of the song as she speeds up her motions and Lena comes undone at her touch. Her thumb applies pressure to the sensitive bundle of nerves that needs it most and she can feel Lena's walls beginning to flutter against her.

She listens to the woman's heartbeat and breathing focusing and withholding pressure until just the right moment, she was nothing if not attentive.

Kara reads Lena like an open book, knows exactly what pace the woman needs and complies as if they were long time lovers. The rhythm of the song seems to match her pace as Lena's hips begin to stutter against her movements.

Kara stares into Lena's green eyes once more before they flutter closed, noises of pleasure spilling past her lips as her orgasm after orgasm washes through her and her back arches.

  
Kara slows her pace easing Lena down from her high. When the woman's breathing has settled down slightly she slips her fingers out of the woman, gaining a sigh of pleasure, and brings her fingers to her lips sucking them clean as the brunette watched.

A tired smile graces Lena's face as she observes Kara, bottom lip tucked beneath her teeth, she leans forward capturing Kara in a soft kiss.

  
The industrial rock song comes to an end and Lena looks up at the speaker again as another rock song starts playing.  
" Sorry about that, voice activated speakers," she whispers out breathlessly pointing with her chin.  
" It's okay, I actually kinda liked it," Kara winks smiling slyly.

  
The blonde pulls away from the other woman slowly and she wants to groan at the loss of skin to skin contact but stops herself.

  
Lena finds herself a bit unsteady as Kara lowers her to stand and the blush that had already creeped across her neck, chest and face deepen at the idea of being fucked so thoroughly that she can barely stand.

Kara's hands on her waist steady her as tries to catch her bearings. Her skin still on fire wherever the blonde touched. She allows the water to run over them for awhile again before turning the shower off and stepping out of the shower and unto the wooden spa mat that stretched all the way into the bedroom.

  
Kara stares at the toned muscles of Lena's back and notices a very intricate looking tattoo that stretches across one side of the woman's pale skin in black ink. It makes the hero curious as she observes a language that she thinks could be familiar but she doesn't pry.

  
Lena turns towards a storage space and the view of her back is replaced by her side profile, she presses a series of buttons and the rock music comes to a stop.

  
The brunette reaches into the exposed compartment built into the wall outside the shower and grabs a towel for kara and herself, she grabs two smaller towels for their hair from the pile beside it and distributes it to the blonde.

Her legs still feel a little wobbly as she leads them into the bedroom. She walks over to a drawer pulling out two oversized t shirts and holds out one to Kara, it's a vintage rock band t shirt. Lena pulls the other t shirt over her head quickly hair leaving wetmarks on the shirt before she wraps her hair in the small towel.

  
Kara follows suit the sight of the blonde in one of her t shirts gives Lena a warm feeling in her chest and brings a smile to her face.  
Kara looks up at her face scrunching up in an endearing manner.

" What?" Kara asks innocently.  
" Nothing," Lena responds grabbing the smaller towel from her and tip toeing a bit to wrap it around the reporters blonde locs.

Lena says it and she knows it's a lie before the words spill past her lips, the way her heart flutters in her chest when the woman does just about anything cannot be considered nothing, neither can the calm she feels being in her presence or the way she feels like she is drowning, in the best way possible she thinks, when she glances into the hero's blue eyes.

  
Lena marvels at the sight before her, Kara Danvers, Supergirl, in her loft, wearing her t shirt, nothing but her t shirt, the scene before her felt like nothing short of a fever dream or day dream but no, it was certainly real.

The brunette can't stop the feeling of dread that seeps around the edges of her 'daydream', the feeling gnawing at her that all of this was a big joke and somebody was gonna jump out from somewhere telling her that it was all a prank.

She suddenly recognises why she feels like this and the feeling of being free is replaced with that of having someone tie boulders to her ankles. She feels happy and she cannot fight the feelings and thought processes that come with her feeling undeserving of that emotion.

  
" Hey, get back here," Kara says in a voice that snaps Lena out of her thoughts.

  
" Unless you're daydreaming about the shower we just had, then in that case go right ahead," Kara winks.

  
"Mmmmm," Lena hums, "That was a good shower, best I've ever had if I'm being honest," Lena replies raising her eyebrows, a gesture that Kara found endearing when the woman did it.

  
" Likewise," the blonde blushes, her stomach growls loudly as she stares at Lena with heart eyes.

  
" Seems like someone worked up an appetite," Lena teases trudging over to Kara as she speaks, wrapping her arms around her waist and staring up at her with a smile that Kara thinks she could stare at for ages and still have it warm her heart.

  
" Seems so," Kara leans down to steal a kiss, just as she attempts to deepen it Lena pulls back with a gentle hand placed on her chest.

  
" Unless you plan on being the meal I suggest you stop distracting me Ms Danvers."  
" Fair enough Ms Luthor," Kara nods as the brunette releases the grip around her waist almost reluctantly.

  
Lena leads them back out to kitchen.  
" What can I get for you today ma'am?" Lena beams brightly impersonating a waitress as Kara rounds the kitchen counter to stand on the side with the fancy looking high stools.

  
" Surprise me," Kara smiles at the woman's act, just as she says it Lena yawns, her body probably protesting against anything that requires exerting too much energy. Kara rethinks her answer thinking of the quickest meal and a lightbulb clicks on.

  
" Cereal will do just fine," the blonde nods.  
" Cereal it is," Lena accepts because even she knows there was no denying that she was probably mere seconds and a few long blinks away from falling asleep standing up.

  
She grabs the cereal and milk and a large mixing bowl filling it to the brim with cereal and then milk.

  
" Bon Apetit," she says sliding the bowl over the counter to Kara and Kara muses that the woman might speak fluent French the way her lips move around the words with ease.

" Thank you," the blonde responds gratefully.  
Lena walks around the counter and over to the couch. " Come sit with me," she gestures to the space bedside her as Kara's eyes follow her. Kara does not respond and simply grabs her large bowl of cereal to join the brunette.

  
Lena picks up the remote resting on the vintage wooden coffee table and turns on the television. She finds herself cuddling into Kara's side as she sits beside her as if it was the most simple thing in the world as if they had done it a million times before, it feels incredibly natural, just like every other thing she had done with the woman.

There was never any uncertainty or awkward pauses, just them navigating around each other's space as if it was second nature.

  
At some point during Kara's cereal eating and the sound of an old sci fi movie, Lena drifts off into sleep. The crunching of cereal and movie dialogue fading into the background and then silence.

  
Kara hears when Lena's breathing evens out as her run from sleep comes to it's finish line. She angles her body to make the woman more comfortable as she finishes off her cereal.

  
The blonde debates curling up on the spacious couch with the woman but abandons the thought as she doesn't want to risk Lena waking up with neck stiffness which she had never experienced herself but heard Alex complain about on some occasions and boy did it sound unpleasant.

  
She slides away from the brunette slowly as not to jostle her and uses her superspeed to get to the kitchen and place her bowl into the sink. Kara walks back over to the couch observing Lena as she slept peacefully and the sight warms her heart completely.

  
She picks up the brunette nestling her into her arms carefully. She finds herself tip toeing towards the bedroom.

  
" What am I doing, I can float," she smiles to herself shaking her head at the absurdity of her antics to not wake the sleeping beauty in her arms as she hovers off the ground and floats, slightly off the ground, the rest of the journey.

She lays Lena into the bed gently pulling the blankets up over her and crawling in beside her.

As soon as she gets into the bed Lena in her state of sleep turns around to nestle her face into her chest one of her hands coming up slightly to grab at some of the fabric and her hands balled into a loose fist around it.

Kara wonders if it may be so that she doesn't move too far away from her but she honestly cannot think of anywhere she'd rather be at that moment, she just wraps her arms around the brunette pulling her closer and tucking the woman's head under her chin drifting off into an easy slumber.  
  
_____________  
  
Outside the apartment earlier  
  
"I've got eyes on the board, the white knight is approaching and....." the man trails off zooming in closer with his binocular framed lens and blinking in disbelief as he observed the woman driving into the garage.

  
" And what? Spit it out," Lillian hurries the man from the other other end of the earpiece.

  
" That can't be right," he says again with surprise.

  
" What is it?" Lillian pushes eager for an answer.

  
" Supergirl is here, well Kara Danvers and she's with her," the man says.  
Lillian's face contorts for a minute into surprise and then quickly something sinister in the blink of an eye as the wheels turn in her head.

  
" Nevermind that, that can be used to our advantage," she says in a sickeningly sweet voice and even being far away from her the hairs on the back of the agent's neck rise up as if she had whispered it to him in close proximity with a knife at his throat.

  
" Are you sure this won't compromise the mission?" He asks gingerly.

  
" Absolutely not, this is just fortunate timing if you ask me, report back to base."

  
" Yes Mrs Luthor," the agent nods hopping over buildings in the direction from which he came.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry my updates take so long, depression is a bitch.  
> Thanks for putting up with my updates that are 300 years apart. Im not sure these are really explicit, they might be more rated M, who knows, not me.  
> Comments are welcome, pls be kind.


	10. Reflexes

The sunlight washed through the window in rays illuminating the room with bright light. Kara's eyes open slowly, brilliant blue eyes matching the hue of the sky in that present moment. The white bed sheets like a garment draped across her frame.

She reaches without looking for the raven haired beauty beside her only to come up empty. Her eyebrows furrow slightly at this revelation. She grieves for the missing warmth sitting up in the soft bed and rubbing her eyes slightly.

The blonde tunes in on the sounds around her, and outside of the building; birds chirping, the sound of cars driving around the streets of the area, sparse traffic and the occasional honking of a car horn, the distant screeching of a kettle, the pouring of juice, toasters springing up toast and showers before she lets it fall back into background, all the sounds of morning.

  
She wonders of the whereabouts of the stunning brunette who had been wrapped up in her arms the majority of the night and as if her senses had a mind of their own they tune into the sound of something interesting and close by.

  
It's footsteps, rhythmic and light, followed by a thumping sound, that is familiar to her but she doesn't let her brain search thoroughly through her memory before she is sliding off the bed and slipping out the bedroom to follow the sound. Kara follows it down the opposite end of the hallway, the sounds getting louder with each step. She can predict the rhythm of the footsteps now and timing of the sound that follows, a sound which she knows she has heard before somewhere.

  
The reporter follows the sound to a door, white and elegant just like the rest of the loft. On the other end of the door she knows the brunette stands, recognises her heartbeat quickly and she thinks she may even be able to pinpoint it in a crowd of millions because of how distinguished it is to her. It's elevated and she finally makes out the sound referencing it back to training days at the DEO when Alex makes her practice her boxing skills.

She pushes the door open slightly to see Lena dressed in workout gear, a black sports bra and shorts with compression tights below it. Kara finds herself smiling at the sight, Lena with her headphones in, glistening with a sheen of sweat that makes her pale skin glow slightly, her black tresses pulled back in a ponytail that moves every time she throws a punch at the punching bag contraption she was battling against.

  
Kara can hear the loud rock music blaring into her ears from the headphone set and knows that the woman most likely did not hear her enter, that coupled with her involuntary stealth mode that had given Alex many heart attacks.

  
She stares at her, the raw energy rolling off her body, her sidesteps from the mechanical hand inside of a boxer glove that shoots out at her, her ducking from the pole that swung horizontal after she threw a few punches at the bag. Kara can tell from her stance and the power with which she hit the punching bag that she was definitely trained in some form of combat, the movements come easy to her, she carries them out with an effortless grace that just shouts experience to the blonde observing.

  
The hero stalks towards the woman slowly unsure how to make her presence known.  
She is a few steps away hand outstretched to tap on the brunette's shoulder when her arm is grabbed and she's flipped unto the floor of the home gym, arm held against back. She's finds herself in slight shock.

She looks back at Lena over her shoulder with a puzzled face, for a slit second she notices the woman's the brunette's irises and pupils look different but Lena blinks and concernd green eyes are staring back at her, apologetic and full of concern.

  
" Oh my God, I'm so sorry,"  
" No it's my fault I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that, you mind?" Kara wiggles in the hold, smiling.  
" No don't apologize, it's my fault, I've been feeling a bit on edge these days, hence the intense workout," she lets Kara up assisting in pulling her to her feet and taking off her headphones. Kara eyes are trained on the woman's abs as well as the toned muscles of her leg and arm glistening with sweat, she peels her eyes upwards to look the woman in her face.

  
" I'm sorry," Lena aologizes wiping sweat from her brow.  
" Those reflexes are sharp, if anything I'm impressed and a bit honoured." Kara smirks.  
" Enlighten me," Lena folds her arms a curious smirk in place  
" Well, impressed at your combat skills and honoured in the sense that how many people get to say that The Lena Luthor, CEO of LCorp and various food places across the city, pinned them to the floor of her loft,"  
The brunette chuckles at this shaking her head slightly.

  
" You're insufferable,"  
"No, I'm kara," she leans in closer to whisper, " aka supergirl," in a very dramatic manner.  
" Dad jokes? Really?" Lena crinkles her eyes covering her face with her hands and willing herself not to laugh at the blonde's joke.  
" C'mon don't deny yourself a good laugh, the dad joke is a classic," Kara muses grabbing the brunette's forearms and prying her arms away from her face.

  
She succeed with little to no effort and Lena looks at her with emerald orbs smiling brightly and it strikes some thing in her filling her with renewed energy.

  
" There we go," she says swallowing at the gaze coming from the piercing green eyes.  
She feels the woman leaning in towards her and she meets her halfway capturing soft pink lips into a slow kiss. It's patient and gentle and everything about it makes her alien heart flutter. They're finally urged apart by the growls of Kara's stomach to which she blushes sheepishly at.

  
" That's my signal I guess, breakfast time it is," Lena winks as she pulls back from the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but a chapter nonetheles.


	11. Valse du petit chien

Lena walks out of the home gym and into the hallway.  
" Are you coming or not babe?"  
" Babe?" Kara teases wiggling her eyebrows.  
" Sorry, um Kara, sorry, I got carried away,"  
Lena mumbles out nervously and Kara thinks it's absolutely adorable.  
" Hey it's okay, it has a nice ring to it actually," Kara winks walking out the gym and down the hall in front of the brunette leaving her there standing staring with a smile on her face at her comment.  
" I thought we were getting breakfast babe," Kara says walking backwards staring at the woman in of her.  
  
Lena cooks up a large breakfast in what seems to be record time, there's mountains of pancakes and waffles, eggs and bacon, orange juice and where Kara insisted on helping, fresh fruit.  
The brunette is in no way stingy with the portions she prepared and it's probably enough to feed a soccer team or in her case, herself and a kryptonian.  
Kara uses her superspeed to clean up and set the table all while Lena is still removing the last portion of waffles from the waffle maker, Kara is finished before Lena can unplug the the waffle maker.  
" That's gonna take some getting used to," Lena blinks as the wind from Kara speeding blows her ponytail. Kara just smiles picking a piece of bacon from the plate, it's crispy exactly like she likes it. She closes her eyes savouring the salty taste.

  
They sit opposite each other by the table. Kara sets out some of the food on her plate and fills her mouth with a forkful of pancake.  
" You have such a lovely home," Kara says after swallowing.  
" Thank you, I wish I could spend more time here," Lena responds eyeing the loft.  
Kara eyes follows hers and it lands on a grand piano and guitar sitting in a corner of the room.  
" Is that a Steinway Piano, fully rebuilt model C, 1894? Kara gapes at the instrument.  
" Yes it is, How did you know?" Lena eyes the blonde squinting slightly as she swallowed a mouthful of waffles.  
" I took piano lessons when I was younger," Kara shrugs nonchalantly.  
" No way, so you get to be extremely attractive anddd musically inclined, that cannot be fair," Lena smiles tilting her head to the side Kara chuckles at her comment.

  
" I can play a few songs, I wouldn't call that musically inclined really and you should be one to talk"  
" Bullocks, you're playing me something after we finish breakfast," Lena points her fork at the kryptonian.  
" Only if you play me something on that guitar," Kara bargains.  
" Deal," the brunette nods.

  
" Bullocks? Who says bullocks? Are you sure you're from this country,"  
" Shut up,"  
" I'm serious, I've never heard an American accent like yours before, I'm beginning to think you aren't even American," Kara teases.  
" That's because I'm a rogue spy sent to gather intel, had to go rogue because I never passed the accents class, their loss" Lena deadpans forking at a piece of fruit.  
Kara laughs, " Oh really Ms Luthor? What information have you gathered thus far?"  
" Well, besides the fact that kryptonians are really really good with their hands....." Lena trails off smirking and a blush creeps up Kara's neck and she chokes slightly on her food, " I don't think anything else of much importance."

  
Kara just bites her lips staring at the brunette who's staring back at her with a devious look.  
" Boarding school," Lena says popping a grape into her mouth, a bit of seriousness seeping into her playful tone.  
" What?" Kara asks.  
" You wanted to know why my American accent sounds odd, it's because of boarding school," Lena nods.  
" Tell me more," Kara urges and the words makes Lena's heart flutter, she wasn't used to hearing them, wasn't used to people being interested in her like this. She thinks if it were anyone else she would change the subject or refuse politely but something about the gentle look the blonde is giving her has her scrambling through her thoughts to gather a story for the gorgeous woman.

  
" I did school in Ireland for most of my younger years boarding school was where the accent really became concrete, and there was alot of British girls too so that accent rubbed off a tad as well, my mother hated it, she couldn't understand a word of what I said, not alot of people back here could, she made me do speech therapy and for the most part I can pass for regular old American but ever so often the other accents I've absorbed just creates this weird hybrid, sorry if I'm rambling."  
" No it's fine, I love hearing about you, and I gotta admit your hybrid language sounds pretty darn good to me, it might just be a fave," Kara reaches across to place her hand over the brunette's who blushes.  
Her pale cheeks tinged with red, bright smile in place, a smile that Kara got more fond of by the second.

  
" Is that the okay to go on and on about myself in a somewhat narcissistic manner?" Lena raises her eyebrows teasingly.  
" Letting people get to know you is not narcissistic,"  
" You have a point there"  
" Yeah I know," Kara beams at her, she feels her heart flutter.  
" What do I have to do to unlock a part of your backstory, I can't be the only one with stories worth telling."  
" Well for one you're already halfway there, you clothed me, you fed me, you're an excellent chef by the way, this bacon is definitely top 10, just one more thing left," Kara says in a faux contemplative tone hiding a smirk.  
" What is the one thing left?" Lena asks genuine curiosity.  
" Morning kisses," Kara says in mock serious voice. " Approximately 10, if we're being specific," she leans closer and whispers to the brunette.

  
" 10 kisses?" Lena whistles out, " That is....that's a lot, a very high price to pay," she continues rising up from her chair and closing the distance between her and the blonde. She sits in the hero's lap eyes darting between cerulian blue eyes and pink lips.  
" Well it's a good thing you're some sort of millionaire," Kara responds blown pupils, eyes trained on the CEO's lips.  
"Good thing," Lena whispers out and she's close enough that Kara can feel her breath on her face.

  
Kara leans forward closing the distance between them and crashes their lips together. The kiss is hungry and full of need. Her utensils clatter against her plate as she let's go of them to grab the brunette's face with her hands. She kisses her deeply, darting her tongue out to gain entrance, access is granted and Lena returns her enthusiasm with as much vigour and passion. She finds herself tapping her fingertips along Kara's slides, gripping gently at the edges of her shirt. Her hands aren't the only ones wandering.

  
Kara's hands have made their way to Lena's hips rocking them back and forth against her lap to a silent rhythm. The friction is like striking a matchstick against the side of a matchbox and the fire it awakens inside of the brunette is dangerous. Suddenly it's flames as Lena pulls the shirt off of Kara, she revels in the feeling of toned muscles under her hands and the Adonis belt that her fingers trace over as her hand wanders further.  
Kara moans into the kiss gripping her hips tighter.

  
Lena pulls away to look into her blue eyes with blown pupils. She smiles at the look the blonde is giving her, it makes her feel light and at peace.

  
" Hi," she says staring at the hero who had returned her smile. She wraps her arms around the blonde's neck.  
" Hey," Kara says voice slightly raspy, she caresses Lena's face with one of her hands tracing her thumb across pale cheeks flushed with red.  
Kara's eyes flicker between Lena's lips and her striking green eyes.  
Lena looks away when Kara's eyes meet hers suddenly shy under the hero's gaze.

  
" Don't forget you promised me a song," Lena teases tucking a strand of raven hair behind her ear.  
" Ahhh ever persistent are we?" Kara hums. Lena rises up from her lap and Kara pouts slightly. The brunette leans over to place a kiss on her pouted lips before intertwining their fingers and pulling the kryptonian up from her seat and over to the piano. She pulls out the stool and gestures for Kara to sit.

  
" I'm a bit rusty so please bear with me," the blonde mentions doing a few finger exercises. " What would you like to hear Ms Luthor?" Kara says in a formal voice smirking up at the brunette who was now leaned over the piano head propped up in her hands.  
" Something classic?" Lena mused eyes trained on her fingers as she stretched them.  
" As you wish," Kara responds and she closes her eyes taking a deep breath, teasing smirk replaced with a firm line.

  
Her fingers begin moving against the keys skilfuly and Lena thinks her comment about being rusty may have been a ruse.  
Within the first few notes Lena already recognises the composition as Frédéric Chopin's Minute Waltz. She watches the woman play skilfully, eyes still closed as if she were reading sheet music behind her eyelids, her face a mask of captivating peaceful focus and something about observing the woman like this makes Lena feel special.

  
The sound fills the loft bouncing off the walls, the dulcet sound is soothing and invigorating simultaneously. Lena stares at her and dare not blink as she refuses to let any moment of her lover's performance go unobserved, she savours the sight like one would the last bite of a dessert, the sight is just as sweet.  
The song comes to an end too soon for the CEO's liking and on the final notes blue eyes flutter open to stare at her, an intense stare that has her considering showing up to work late for the second time because of the blonde.

  
" Wow, if that's rusty then I don't want to see you on practice," Lena compliments clapping.  
" You're just saying that cause you like me, you probably wouldn't say if I was bad," Kara covers the keys.  
" Are you calling me a liar? And who said I liked you," Lena raises an eyebrow playfully rising from her spot.  
"Maybe and I just know, look at this smile," the hero responds flashing her brightest smile and Lena finds herself smiling along probably proving the woman's point.  
" Whatever, so what made you choose that song?" Lena inquires walking over to the table to begin cleaning up.  
" You did ask for something classical?" Kara shrugs earning a glare from the brunette.

  
" But there are so many, why that one specifically?"  
" I like the story behind it, it was fitting," she clears her throat after she says it hoping Lena doesn't hear the vulnerability in her voice.  
" What's the story behind it," Lena asks as if she doesn't already know, she just wants to hear the blonde say it.  
" He wrote it in 1847. It is dedicated to the Countess Delfina Potocka, whom Chopin considered to be his muse. It is also called Valse du petit chien  which is French for "Waltz of the little dog" and I happen to like dogs so.... extremely fitting"

  
Lena smiles at this reveal and doesn't press further. She goes to say something but is interrupted by the sound of her cell phone ringing.  
She answers it in a formal voice and Kara doesn't mean to but she finds herself listening in to the voice on the other end of the call, she knows she's heard it somewhere before.  
" Good Morning Miss Luthor I just wanted to let you know that you have a meeting with the police about the attempted robbery, they have some information they want to go over so I scheduled them in early so you can get it out of the way," the voice finishes.

  
" Thank you Jess, will that be all?" The brunette asks.  
" Oh and I just wanted to confirm your breakfast order for today"  
" That won't be necessary Jess, I had breakfast at home today," Lena responds a smile seeping into her voice slightly as she looks over at Kara who flashes her a bright smile warming her heart for the millionth time that morning.  
" Alright Ms Luthor, see you in a few," Jess responds before hanging up.  
Lena stares at Kara as she returns her phone to its spot on the counter.

  
" What?" Kara asks innocently as she speeds through washing the dishes.  
" Nothing," Lena says still observing the blonde.  
" Don't you have a meeting to get to, or something important and innovative to build Miss CEO?" Kara teases and Lena hears the tinge of sadness in her tone as well as the playfulness.  
" Ahhh so you do use your super hearing to eavesdrop," Lena teases back poking at the hero's side.  
" I was...I just..Sorry I didn't mean to invade your privacy... I just got curious, it won't happen again," Kara says sheepishly a blush rising in her cheeks.  
" It's fine really, I don't have anything to hide," the brunette winks.

  
Kara hears the familiar ringtone of her cellphone from the bedroom and speeds to collect it picking up on the second ring.  
" Talk to me Alex," she says voice business like.  
" Good Morning to you too," Alex responds.  
" Good Morning," Kara greets again slightly apologetic.  
" So we have a new development in the case of attempted robbery of LCorp tech, we uncovered some stuff that needs some clearing up, it's more ruling out some theories,"  
" Okay, how soon?"  
" In about an hour, don't be late," Alex finishes.  
" I would neverrrrr, see you soon," Kara says hanging up.

  
The blonde walks back out to the living room to see Lena with her back to her staring out the glass sliding door.  
" It is a nice day out isn't it?" Kara observes cheerfully.  
The brunette does not respond.  
" Lena?"  
Still no reply from the CEO, Kara stalks closer eyebrows knit together.  
" Lee?" Kara calls louder as she pulls up beside the brunette, she sees the woman's eyes are trained on some thing in the distance that she observes with a blank empty stare. She waves her hand in front of the woman's face but there is no reaction.  
"Lena!" Kara exclaims in a more powerful voice while reaching out to touch the other woman.

  
There is a sharp intake of breath and suddenly the woman is blinking rapidly as if being pulled out of a day dream.  
" Are you okay?" Kara asks concerned.  
" Yeah I'm good, probably went a bit too hard on my workout this morning," Lena waves it off.  
" I take it that was duty calling?"  
Kara just nods eyeing the woman suspiciously.  
" Race you to the shower for part 2 of last night?" Lena calls over her shoulder with a smirk already taking a head start.  
" Hey that's cheating!" Kara calls chasing behind the raven haired beauty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chpter, much suspicious

**Author's Note:**

> Just a teaser chpter, no beta - all mistakes are mine  
> My first time sharing my writing, be nice guys


End file.
